Blessé
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Tant que la balle n'avait pas touché le sol, la partie n'était pas encore finie. Tant qu'il restait une chance, même infime, il ne devait absolument pas abandonner. Elle était là, à un mètre au moins. (...) Pourtant ce n'était rien quand on plongeait, quand on prenait la peine d'essayer… Alors, Oikawa plongea (Oikawa/Iwaizumi) chap8
1. Chapter 1

**Blessé**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Tant que la balle n'avait pas touché le sol, la partie n'était pas encore finie. Tant qu'il restait une chance, même infime, il ne devait absolument pas abandonner. Elle était là, à un mètre au moins. Les autres ne semblaient pas bouger, pétrifiés par la vitesse de l'attaque d'Asahi. Pourtant ce n'était rien quand on plongeait, quand on prenait la peine d'essayer… Alors, Oikawa plongea. Un tressaillement violent dans l'échine, puis une douleur terrible et un corps qui s'écroula sans pouvoir se relever, complètement assommé.

En quelques secondes, toute l'équipe était autour de lui semblant comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait réussi à renvoyer la balle mais le fait que le passeur ne se redresse pas les avait immobilisés. Tant bien que mal, le capitaine de l'équipe tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus et une douleur incommensurable le prit dans la cheville.

« Ça va aller, je peux… encore… jouer… La partie n'est pas finie. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'accrochait comme ça. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple match amical contre Karasuno. Dans l'équipe adverse, tout le monde l'observait, abasourdi. Faisait-il donc si peur à voir ? Il devait sans doute être particulièrement pâle car Iwaizumi le prit par les épaules, l'aidant à marcher, et le fit asseoir sur le banc de touche.

« Pour toi, elle l'est… Tu te reposes. »

Jamais la voix de son vice capitaine n'avait été aussi stricte néanmoins il crut y percevoir une once de panique. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, le match ne reprit pas. Tout le monde semblait s'alarmer pour lui et bientôt la décision fut prise d'appeler les pompiers pour le conduire au service d'urgence le plus proche car sa cheville commençait déjà à enfler et à prendre une couleur inquiétante. Il ne parlait pas : il n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit depuis de longues minutes. Au fond de lui, la peur régnait : une blessure pouvait détruire toute une saison, toute une carrière, toute une vie. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de faire plus attention ? Il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse trop, qu'il aille plus loin que les autres et voilà les conséquences de son inconscience.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite : les pompiers arrivèrent dans la demi-heure et emmenèrent le jeune homme. Il ne trouva même pas la force de garder son habituel sourire et de leur faire un signe de la main. A quoi bon ? Tous avaient compris sa crainte, il était donc inutile de se voiler la face en espérant un petit miracle comme on les aime tous.

 **\- Iwaizumi-**

Iwaizumi observa son ami partir, les poings serrés, anxieux comme jamais. Oikawa ne souriait pas alors que d'habitude, il souriait toujours. Il aurait tant aimé lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Mais voilà, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, la panique ayant pris le pas sur la multitude d'émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis. Les pompiers emmenèrent ainsi son meilleur ami sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste vers lui.

« Vous pensez que ça va aller pour le Grand Roi ? » demanda alors Hinata au bout d'un moment, disant à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait silencieusement.

« Il est fort, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne s'en sorte pas tu sais. » finit par répondre Sugawara.

Pourtant, Iwaizumi perçut dans le ton du passeur de Karasuno la volonté de se rassurer soi-même plutôt que les autres. La situation n'était de toute façon pas évidente à jauger.

« Il vaut mieux arrêter le match. On s'inquiète tous pour Oikawa et on risquerait de se blesser. Donnez-nous des nouvelles de votre passeur au plus vite, s'il vous plait »

C'était l'entraîneur Ukai qui venait de parler. Il avait raison, s'ils s'évertuaient à jouer sans la présence de leur capitaine, l'inquiétude serait telle qu'ils risquaient de ne pas faire attention à leurs gestes et donc de se blesser. C'était très censé. Pourtant, le pointu de l'équipe savait déjà qu'il les détesterait d'avoir ainsi tout arrêté à cause de lui. _Tant que la balle n'a pas touché le sol, la partie n'est pas finie._ Toute la vie d'Oikawa était tournée vers cette devise : il ne voyait que par elle.

Après s'être changé, les équipes se séparèrent rapidement. Iwaizumi prit immédiatement son vélo et partit vers l'hôpital où son ami avait été amené afin d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Ses pensées allant toute vers Oikawa, il ne profita pas de ce magnifique soleil qui chauffait doucement sa peau ni de cette brise légère qui effleurait son visage et ses cheveux.

 **\- Oikawa -**

Quasiment aucune parole ne fut échangée dans l'ambulance. Il prit seulement la peine de remercier les pompiers une fois à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas desserré les poings de tout le trajet, craignant que des larmes de frustration ne passent les yeux. Oikawa avait beau toujours faire le mariole, il n'en restait pas moins humain et la peur ressentie à ce moment précis faisait tomber une à une les barrières qu'il avait pris tant de temps à dresser. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable.

\- Iwaizumi-

Assis sur un siège dans la salle d'attente, Iwaizumi vit passer les parents d'Oikawa à qui il fit un signe de tête et attendit. Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

C'est au bout de deux heures environ qu'il vit son ami sortir, une béquille à chaque bras et une attelle autour de la cheville. Son capitaine ne l'avait visiblement pas vu et, sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul. En deux heures, il avait essayé de rassembler tout son courage et voilà que, face à ce visage fermé, à ces yeux cernés et ces poings serrés, il sentait que le peu de vaillance accumulée lui glissait entre les mains et s'enfuyait à une vitesse folle. Ne supportant pas cette vision, il courut hors des urgences, prit son vélo et rentra chez lui sans un mot.

 **\- Oikawa -**

« Iwaizumi-san est venu jusqu'à l'hôpital pour te voir, on le croisera sans doute dans la salle d'attente. »

A l'évocation du nom de son meilleur ami, un faible sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il était venu le voir car il s'inquiétait pour lui. Malgré la douleur et la peur qu'il ressentait, Oikawa sentit une douce chaleur se faire une place au fond de lui. Il était là, il pour lui… Lui qui avait toujours été froid et bien souvent désagréable car le capitaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire l'imbécile à longueur de journée.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce avec ses béquilles, il chercha un long moment son ami du regard. Il le trouva, partant en courant comme un voleur, effrayé d'on ne sait quoi. Le capitaine serra les poings mais ne dit rien, suivant ses parents jusqu'à la voiture avant d'y montrer en silence. Sa mère n'avait pas osé dire quoi que ce soit, sentant bien que son fils n'allait pas bien. Oikawa, depuis qu'il était petit, se murait dans le silence dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'accumulation de problèmes était assez impressionnante aujourd'hui, elle estima donc qu'il valait mieux le laisser en paix.

Le trajet dura un moment : le soleil s'était peu à peu caché derrière les nuages et une pluie fine se mit à arroser le paysage environnant. Malgré lui, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya rapidement et, à peine la voiture garée, il rentra chez lui où il s'enferma dans sa chambre, refusant de répondre aux différents messages envoyés par ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les détester parce qu'eux n'avaient rien, parce qu'eux pourraient continuer à jouer au volley, parce qu'eux n'avaient pas vu Iwaizumi s'enfuir devant lui…

Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Oikawa se laissa bercer par le clapotis de l'eau sur la vitre de sa chambre, appréciant ce son qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce texte. Bien entendu, il y aura une suite ;) !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Une bonne droite

Chapitre 2 : Une bonne droite

* * *

Oikawa resta ainsi deux jours chez lui avant de pouvoir revenir au lycée. Sa mère, bien que soucieuse de sa scolarité, avait préféré qu'il reste au repos afin de reprendre des forces. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort sa mère. Depuis l'accident, comme il aimait l'appeler, il n'avait plus été lui-même, s'enfermant dans un mutisme qu'on ne lui connaissait pas souvent. Il demeurait là, assis face à sa fenêtre, regardant le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Etonnamment, personne n'avait cherché à le contacter, pas même Iwaizumi qui s'était bien gardé de venir chez lui pour lui donner les devoirs.

Finalement, ce n'était pas l'entorse qu'il avait à la cheville qui le faisait le plus souffrir, mais plutôt cette douleur sourde au fond de lui car il se sentait abandonné à son triste sort. Pourtant, Oikawa n'était pas du genre à broyer du noir, justement, on le savait d'une nature plutôt optimiste. Mais, quand on a l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous nos pieds et que l'avenir désiré semble disparaître peu à peu, il ne reste plus rien à quoi se raccrocher.

La veille de la reprise, il se coucha particulièrement tôt, espérant se sentir en forme pour retourner au lycée. Heureusement qu'il ne vivait pas loin car le chemin à pied, en béquille, risquait d'être difficile. Longtemps, il chercha à trouver le sommeil sans y parvenir. Il avait même fini par prendre son téléphone et regardait une vieille photo qu'il avait faite avec Iwaizumi. Il était tous deux en tenue, un grand sourire affiché sur les lèvres d'Oikawa alors que son ami, lui, demeurait plutôt réservé, comme à son habitude. Un soupir passa ses lèvres : il savait maintenant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait peur de le revoir. Jamais il n'y avait eu un tel silence radio entre les deux jeunes hommes et savoir qu'il allait le croiser le lendemain le rendait anxieux. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait de la réaction du pointu non. C'était en réalité la sienne qui l'effrayait. Oikawa ne supportait pas de se sentir délaissé et, là, clairement, Iwaizumi avait décidé de le laisser tout seul. Et Oikawa n'était pas du genre à pardonner facilement. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses pires défauts.

Lorsque le réveil sonna sept heures, le jeune homme eut la sensation qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes à peine. Bougonnant, il se leva néanmoins et se prépara pour aller en cours. Sa mère, espérant lui rendre le sourire, lui avait fait un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi et lui avait même promis de l'amener au lycée afin qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop pour ce premier jour. Il ne pouvait pas résister aux attentions de sa mère, il la remercia et lui sourit tendrement. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Cette femme prenait tellement soin de lui, il s'en voulait de la rendre triste alors que tout était de sa faute en réalité. S'il avait réfléchi avant de plonger, il ne se serait sans doute pas blessé. Le trajet en voiture fut heureusement plus agréable que celui fait deux jours auparavant : il tachait de parler de tout et de rien, remettant un moment le masque qui s'était brisé quelques jours avant pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien.

Au lycée Aoba Jôsai, tout le monde l'attendait de pied ferme. A peine fut-il sorti de voiture que déjà l'équipe de Volley Ball l'entourait et lui proposait de l'aider. Les filles le regardaient les yeux larmoyants. C'était tellement excessifs que c'en était pathétique : il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'un air désespéré. Revoir ses amis lui faisait plaisir mais il vit bien que son vice-capitaine n'était pas là. Il s'était planqué. Oikawa sentit une bouffée de rage le prendre : Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges pour se calmer.

« Merci tout le monde, mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ma salle de cours est au rez-de-chaussée, je ne risque rien, je peux me débrouiller tout seul vous savez ! »

Ce sourire. Ce beau sourire qu'il affichait était tellement faux qu'il s'en voulut. Le masque avait lentement repris sa place et les fendillements présents quelques jours auparavant s'étaient comblés. C'était fou comme chacun s'en contentait et ne cherchait jamais à voir au-delà des apparences. Cela, Oikawa l'avait bien compris depuis des années et c'était grâce à cette constatation justement qu'il s'était forgé une forteresse imprenable, devenant le Grand Roi que tout le monde craignait.

Arrivé en classe, il s'assit à sa place et sortit ses affaires. Tous chuchotaient en l'observant de loin mais personne n'était venu le voir. Lui, ne se souciait déjà plus de personne et regardait dehors, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire chez lui. Les cerisiers seraient bientôt en fleur : c'était sa période de l'année préférée. Il avait toujours trouvé que c'était le moment idéal pour avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un. La cloche venait de sonner, les derniers élèves étaient rentrés en classe. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il arriva. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses joues rouges : il était sans doute parti de chez lui un peu tard comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Iwaizumi s'installa à côté de lui, comme d'habitude, mais sans lui accorder un regard ni même lui dire un mot. C'était donc la stratégie qu'il avait décidé d'adopter ? Très bien. Oikawa se renfrogna encore plus et n'échangea pas un mot avec son ami, se mettant immédiatement au travail comme si de rien n'était.

Mais voilà, cette situation, ce n'était pas rien. Au fond de lui, il bouillonnait de rage. Comment avait-il pu décider de l'ignorer ainsi, lui, son meilleur ami, la personne avec qui il avait passé toute son enfance et avec qui il terminait son adolescence ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi lâche ?

La cloche finit par sonner et les élèves, pour la plupart, sortirent prendre l'air. Iwaizumi le premier. Sans lui dire un mot, ni lui accorder un regard. Oikawa serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces. Mais bon sang, de quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il fut alpagué par tout un groupe de jeunes filles de Terminale qui l'empêchèrent d'aller le voir pour avoir, enfin, une explication. Et la journée se passa ainsi. Oikawa n'eut pas une minute à lui car tout le monde s'était donné le mot afin qu'il ne soit pas seul. Toutefois, personne ne s'était rendu compte que quand un seul être vous manque et toute la Terre est dépeuplée. Sans Iwaizumi, le monde de Tooru Oikawa tournait quand même bien moins. Sans Iwaizumi, Oikawa avait l'impression de n'être qu'un demi comme si une part de lui-même lui était retiré. Tout cela à cause d'une cheville invalide. Il n'avait même pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles, il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir comment son meilleur ami allait, et cela me mettait dans une rage folle.

Le soir-même, lorsque sa mère vint le chercher, Oikawa rentra sans même passer par le club de Volley. Si Iwaizumi avait décidé de le punir et bien soit, mais lui se promettait de se venger sur l'intégralité du club. A peine fut-il arrivé chez lui, que sa mère le prévint qu'il avait une visite. Le capitaine de l'équipe était allongé dans son jardin, sur l'herbe, il regardait le ciel, espérant s'y noyer une bonne fois pour toute.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Je m'attendais à te voir au fond du gouffre. C'est tout à fait ton style. »

Cette voix. S'il s'était, un jour, attendu à entendre cette voix chez lui…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux _Noya chan_? »

Il n'avait jamais été forcément en bon terme avec Nishinoya et ce particulièrement depuis la défaite infligée en collège et celle des championnats inter lycées. Pourquoi était-il donc là, chez lui, comme s'ils étaient amis ?

« Je me demandais comment allait le Grand Roi et je voulais m'assurer qu'il était encore debout. »

Le libéro de Karasuno s'assit sur l'herbe à son tour, observant un point fixe au loin avant de plonger son regard déterminé dans celui d'Oikawa.

« Je me demandais si tu serais lâche au point d'abandonner. »

Abandonner ? Ce mot éveilla en lui une rage incontrôlable et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était relevé et s'était mis sur le libéro, le tenant par le col de sa chemise, près à le frapper, lui qui avait toujours été contre la violence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Je t'interdis de dire que je suis lâche et que j'ai l'intention d'abandonner car ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu m'entends ?! »

En l'espace de quelques secondes, toute la colère engrangée depuis des jours et gardée au fond de lui venait de sortir. Oikawa était méconnaissable : son visage était déformé par la rage qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

« Et bien vas-y, frappe-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu sembles en avoir tellement envie. »

Mais au fond, il savait bien que ce n'était pas après Nishinoya qu'il en avait. Il s'en voulait. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour cette situation qui dérapait et qu'il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser. Doucement, il relâcha son étreinte et se rassit sans dire un mot, les poings serrés, les yeux brillants.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout et…Une fois de plus, on vous fera mordre la poussière. Je te le promets. Je resterais ton rival quoiqu'il arrive Noya-chan. »

Il sentit que le petit s'était mis à sourire en entendant ces paroles. Lentement, il laissa sa tête rouler contre l'épaule du plus jeune et ne dit plus rien, appréciant ce contact qui apaisait sa douleur.

« Tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais hein ? »

« Non pas vraiment…c'est…compliqué, répondit-il dans un souffle alors qu'une larme roulait lentement sur sa joue. Moi qui me croyais si fort et si inaccessible… je fais peine à voir. »

« A ta place, tout le monde ferait peine à voir tu sais. Je voulais juste être sûr que ta rage de vaincre ne s'était pas enfuie en courant. Que t'as dit le médecin ? »

Le libéro était bien le seul à s'en être soucié depuis le début. Personne, de la journée, n'avait osé lui poser la question fatidique, craignant sans doute la réponse qu'il allait donner. Pourquoi ce garçon était-il si gentil avec lui alors que jusqu'à présent, Oikawa avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à le rabaisser pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était ami avec Tobio ?

« Trois semaines sans Volley. Ce n'est qu'une grosse entorse, je dois me reposer. Me reposer…Comme si c'était dans ma nature de le faire. »

« Dans ta nature ou pas Oikawa kun, tu n'as pas le choix. Alors tu as intérêt à le faire car j'ai bien l'intention de t'affronter au prochain tournoi inter lycées. Alors ne me déçois pas. »

Nishinoya s'était poussé doucement et avait pris le visage du passeur entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Jamais il ne s'était rendu compte combien les prunelles du libéro brillaient d'une couleur si intense. Il aurait pu s'y noyer, aussi facilement que dans le ciel, tellement, grâce à lui, l'espace d'un instant, il avait pu oublier tous ses problèmes. Iwaizumi, sa frustration, sa tristesse, tout cela lui semblait si loin. S'il n'était pas capable de se porter lui-même, il commençait à comprendre que le petit joueur de Karasuno l'aiderait et ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il avait vu derrière le masque et visiblement comptait bien l'obliger à s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

« Et concernant ta peine de cœur… Je te conseille de parler avec lui. Ou de lui mettre une droite, au choix. Dans les deux cas, ça devrait débloquer la situation je suppose. Et cesse de te cacher derrière un sourire idiot. Il faut que tu te montres tel que tu es vraiment et pas tel que tu voudrais qu'on te voie. »

Il lâcha finalement son visage, se leva, lui adressa un signe de la main et partit de chez lui. A côté d'Oikawa se trouvait un numéro de téléphone : c'était sans doute le sien. Tooru Oikawa qui, généralement, se montrait égocentrique au possible, sentit en lui une vague de gratitude qui le réchauffa doucement. Heureusement que Nishinoya avait été là ce soir.

Le lendemain, c'est le cœur léger qu'Oikawa se leva pour aller en cours. Il avait demandé à sa mère d'y aller à pied car il ne souhaitait pas la déranger davantage. De plus, il avait bien l'intention de faire travailler ses bras avec les béquilles. Il ne pouvait pas suivre le même entraînement que les autres et bien ce n'était pas grave, il créerait les siens. Grâce à Nishinoya, sa rage s'était réorientée vers quelque chose de plus sain : il voulait se remettre en forme au plus vite afin de pouvoir montrer au petit libéro de quel bois il se chauffait.

Encore une fois, Iwaizumi avait fait exprès d'arriver juste au moment de la sonnerie afin que le capitaine de l'équipe ne puisse pas le croiser. Mais Oikawa n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner pour autant. Il devait lui parler. Tout du moins il espérait pouvoir le faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester en colère éternellement. Et puis, en colère pour quoi ? Ils se faisaient la tête mutuellement sans trop en connaître la raison. Il était grand temps que tous deux se comportent comme des adultes et tachent d'avoir une discussion, une vrai discussion, et non pas des regards qui se fuyaient sans cesse.

La cloche sonna midi. La majorité des étudiants était sortie de classe car dehors, le soleil était au rendez-vous, réchauffant doucement les élèves qui se délassaient enfin d'un hiver bien rigoureux. Oikawa, de son côté, était resté en classe et avait incité, tous ceux qui voulaient se joindre à lui, à faire un tour dehors. Bien entendu, Iwaizumi était sorti, et cela, il s'y attendait. Le jeune homme, ayant terminé de manger, finit par se lever pour s'asseoir dans le couloir baigné de lumière. Tous les élèves de Terminale avaient pris l'habitude de manger à l'extérieur afin d'éviter les bruits des plus jeunes et surtout pour passer un moment ensemble. Le rez-de-chaussée était donc vide. Ses yeux étaient clos c'était agréable de se ressourcer ainsi après avoir déjeuné.

Toutefois, des pas attirèrent son attention. Iwaizumi venait de passer devant lui sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Hey, j'aimerais qu'on parle. »

Son ami ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il le vit uniquement baisser légèrement la tête et serrer les poings. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler. »

Oikawa se leva aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et lui mit un coup de béquille dans le dos afin de le faire réagir. Nishinoya avait dit de lui mettre une droite. Etant dans l'impossibilité de le faire, il se servait d'un autre moyen pour attirer son attention. Iwaizumi, excédé, se tourna vers son capitaine et le poussa violemment contre le mur. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et lui asséna un coup au visage. En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous les deux par terre en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Toute la rage accumulée depuis des jours se libérait peu à peu. Malgré toute la force qu'Oikawa avait mise dans ses coups, c'est Iwaizumi qui prit rapidement le dessus et se retrouva sur le jeune homme, prêt à lui en décocher un dernier.

« Vas-y. Ne te gêne pas. Tu n'attends que ça depuis quelques jours j'ai l'impression…non ? »

Le passeur saignait à la lèvre et un bleu commençait déjà à se former sur sa tempe gauche. Il faisait peine à voir, allongé au sol, Iwaizumi sur lui, le regard obscurci par la colère. Le jeune homme se recula et Oikawa sentit dans son regard de l'incompréhension et une tristesse infinie. Mais que lui était-il arrivé dernièrement ? Le passeur lui attrapa doucement le poignet, espérant l'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau.

« J'ai besoin de comprendre. Explique-moi… S'il te plait Iwa chan. »

Iwaizumi se défit brutalement de son étreinte et essaya de partir. Mais son ami, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, avait réussi à lui attraper la cheville alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

« Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… Je te prie de m'excuser… »

Jamais Oikawa n'avait été dans une telle position de faiblesse. Il était allongé au sol, devant son vice capitaine, lui serrant sa cheville comme une bouée de sauvetage, le suppliant de s'expliquer, le visage couvert d'ecchymoses. Comment la situation avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ? Sa voix était implorante, ses yeux demeuraient baissés, n'osant affronter le regard haineux de celui qui était, encore quelques jours auparavant, son meilleur ami.

« Je t'en prie… »

Mais déjà le jeune homme s'éloignait et le laissait seul, au milieu du couloir, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Quand un être vous manque, toute la Terre est dépeuplée. Sans Iwaizumi, Oikawa Tooru n'était pas que demi, il n'était tout simplement plus rien.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause de midi le fit se relever tant bien que mal. Le jeune homme n'alla cependant pas en cours. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie et attendit que sa mère vienne le chercher pour rentrer chez lui. Elle ne lui demanda pas les raisons de ses bleus au visage mais il sentit dans ses yeux qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour son fils.

Le passeur alla immédiatement s'allonger dans son lit et ne bougea pas de l'après-midi. Ce n'est que vers vingt heures qu'il regarda son téléphone et vit que Nishinoya avait essayé de l'appeler. Il rappela le numéro, se demandant bien pourquoi il le faisait d'ailleurs.

« Allô, Oikawa kun c'est toi ? »

« Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter. C'est encore pire maintenant. »

Sa voix s'était brisée en disant ces derniers mots. Sans attendre, il reçut une notification : le libéro voulait un appel en visioconférence. Il put alors voir l'étendu des dégâts sur son visage.

« Mais bon sang, qui t'as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête… » S'exclama-t-il.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai pouvait voir toute l'inquiétude du monde dans son regard. Un sourire triste se dessina alors sur ses lèvres : « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je crois que sa réponse était assez claire. Il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. Je sais aujourd'hui que mon meilleur ami préfère me tourner le dos. »

Sentant que des larmes amères allaient encore venir brûler le coin de ses yeux, il coupa la visioconférence. Il en avait assez de passer pour une loque. Il voulait se montrer plus fort. Mais il n'était fort que quand Iwaizumi était là. Sans lui, il avait la sensation de n'être qu'un fétu de paille bringuebalé par le vent.

« Il ne tourne pas rond ce type… Je vais lui parler, je te le promets. »

« Non laisse. C'est inutile. Je suis grand, je dois gérer mes problèmes tout seul. Tu es plus jeune que moi, je n'ai pas à t'ennuyer avec des peines de cœur aussi débiles. Bonne soirée. »

Oikawa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et coupa l'appel. Il ne servait à rien de se morfondre et cela le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise de se confier à un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas bien et qui plus est était son cadet. Le passeur ferma les yeux, essayant de regagner son calme grâce à des techniques de méditations qu'on lui avait apprises quelques années plus tôt. Il sentait que peu à peu, les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus réguliers et que le calme était revenu en lui.

Des coups à la porte lui firent toutefois ouvrir les yeux. Oikawa s'assit sur son lit et frissonna en tombant nez à nez avec Iwaizumi.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me parler ? A moins que tu préfères me cogner encore peut-être ? Je suis étonné que ma mère t'ait laissé entrer… »

« Elle ne le voulait pas au début. Mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre. »

En effet, le pointu avait des hématomes sur le visage et sa lèvre, elle aussi, était légèrement fendue. Il ne faisait donc aucun doute que c'était avec lui qu'Oikawa s'était battu quelques heures avant. Le jeune homme se leva et prit ses béquilles pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

La colère qui montait peu à peu, redescendit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit son ami le regarder avec une telle détresse. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Il y a quelques heures, ils s'étaient battus comme jamais et voilà que maintenant, il revenait la queue entre les jambes, pour… venait-il pour s'excuser ? Oikawa serrait ses béquilles. Il avait toujours eu un mal fou à pardonner aux gens, il savait que sa rancune, bien souvent trop tenace, lui avait fait perdre de nombreux amis.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû te frapper tout à l'heure… »

« Pff… essaie encore Iwa-chan. Les coups je m'en fous. Par contre… Le fait que tu ne m'aies pas adressé la parole depuis presque une semaine, que tu sois parti comme un voleur à l'hôpital et que… que tu m'aies laissé t'implorer sans rien dire…ça… »

Il serra davantage les poings. Les mots avaient même du mal à passer ses lèvres. Comme il lui en voulait de s'être comporté comme le dernier des crétins. Comme il lui en voulait de ne pas s'être occupé de lui depuis le début alors qu'il avait juste besoin de son meilleur ami.

« Tu m'as abandonné… »

Voilà, c'était dit. Le vice capitaine le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'Oikawa tolérait mille et une choses, mais que l'abandon était ce qu'il exécrait par dessus tout.

« Je… Quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, j'ai pris peur. Je savais que tu m'en voudrais d'être parti, c'est pourquoi…C'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole. Et… J'étais en colère parce que si tu avais laissé cette balle tomber, tu ne te serais pas blessé. »

« Si j'avais laissé cette balle tomber, ils auraient eu le point. Tant que la balle ne touche pas le sol, la partie n'est pas finie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête… Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre…»

« Je peux comprendre mais à quoi bon si c'est pour mettre ta santé et ta carrière en l'air ?! »

Son regard. Jamais il n'avait vu ses yeux lancer de tels éclairs. Ils étaient si sombres à ce moment précis, si ombrageux. Mais rapidement, ces yeux ombrageux laissèrent transparaître les premières gouttes de pluie. Il s'en voulait donc tant que ça ?

« Quand finiras-tu par comprendre Iwa chan que sans toi, ma carrière je m'en cogne comme de l'an quarante ? Sans toi… à quoi bon… On a toujours tout fait ensemble et c'est ensemble qu'on avancera, tu comprends ? » Avait-il crié en attrapant son ami par le col de la chemise.

Ses béquilles étaient tombées au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Ces mots avaient eu tant de mal à passer enfin leurs lèvres : qu'il était difficile de dire ce que l'on ressentait quand on portait continuellement un masque. Masque contre masque. Peau contre peau.

Alors qu'Oikawa s'apprêtait à relâcher son étreinte, Iwaizumi l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec fougue. Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour que son ami se décide enfin ? Le passeur n'aurait su le dire. Il répondit toutefois à ce baiser si longtemps espéré. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler, tous deux se comprenaient maintenant parfaitement. La colère, la peur, le ressentiment, leur avaient fait perdre l'esprit au point de se haïr alors que depuis maintenant des années, ils s'aimaient tendrement.

Ils restèrent longtemps ce soir-là, couchés dans le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à apprécier leur présence mutuelle. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, ils étaient juste bien. Et c'était le principal.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Ligne de conduite

Blessé

Chapitre 3 : Ligne de conduite

Iwaizumi partit tard ce soir-là. Oikawa s'était endormi dans ses bras et le jeune homme avait décidé de partir, ne voulant pas s'imposer et surtout éviter tout soupçon de la part de sa famille. Naïvement, il avait espéré que cette explication, et le baiser qui s'en était suivi, clarifierait la situation. Mais au fond, cela ne clarifiait pas grand chose. Il était perdu et malheureux avant de le voir, il l'était tout autant après, avec toutefois des papillons dans le ventre qu'il lui était bien difficile d'expliquer.

Ce soir, malgré lui, Oikawa avait été son premier baiser. Pendant des années, il s'était imaginé son premier baiser. Il aurait invité une jeune fille dans un beau restaurant, ils se seraient ensemble promenés dans un parc, puis ils seraient allés dans une salle d'arcade pour lui offrir la plus belle des peluches, et enfin, devant chez elle, il l'aurait embrassé. Cela devait être doux et tendre, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se sentir merveilleusement bien. Il aurait senti ces milliers de papillons dans le ventre. Et cela se serait expliqué parce qu'il était éperdument amoureux de cette jeune fille et qu'il n'envisageait pas sa vie sans elle.

Il s'était figuré tellement de scénarii pour arriver à celui-ci, si parfait. Mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne lui était venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait s'agir non pas d'une femme mais d'un homme. Pour tout avouer, il l'avait embrassé de manière impulsive, sans se poser de questions. Pour le faire taire, mais aussi parce que ses paroles l'avaient touché. Ils feraient tout ensemble, sans lui, Oikawa n'avancerait pas. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte d'accord tacite sur ce sujet jusqu'à présent. Mais tout était tellement différent lorsque l'on mettait des mots sur les choses. Et, il l'avait embrassé.

Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? Non, pas vraiment. C'était tendre, désespéré mais si doux. Cela avait éveillé en lui des sensations qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir vis-à-vis d'un homme. Alors, s'il ne le regrettait pas, pourquoi avait-il peur ? Peut-être parce qu'il pensait malgré lui que c'était peine perdue ? Peut-être Oikawa l'avait-il laissé faire parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi étaient-ils restés enlacés une bonne partie de la soirée sans rien dire ? Iwaizumi devait bien se l'avouer, il était bien dans les bras musclés de son capitaine. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme protégé du monde extérieur et de ce que les gens pouvaient penser ou dire de lui. Mais voilà, n'était-ce pas égoïste de songer à son propre bonheur en excluant celui de sa famille et des personnes qu'il aimait ?

Le jeune homme était tout à ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva chez lui. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir ses parents et se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre où, après s'être dévêtu, il s'allongea dans son lit. Sa lèvre le faisait encore souffrir, elle le tiraillait un peu. Cette douleur contrastait tellement avec la douceur des lèvres d'Oikawa, avec cette chaleur qui l'avait envahi. C'est l'esprit totalement embrouillé que le pointu s'endormit, épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, Iwaizumi se promit, après avoir posé le pied au sol, qu'il aurait une explication avec son meilleur ami. Lui-même ne savait pas comment ils allaient aborder cela, mais une chose était certaine : ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans se parler. Déjà parce qu'Oikawa n'en avait pas l'air comme cela, mais il frappait fort, et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui dise ce que signifiait ces papillons qui lui dérangeaient l'estomac depuis la veille. C'était quelque chose à la fois d'agréable mais aussi de déplaisant car il avait l'horrible impression que cela se reflétait sur son visage et que tout le monde pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Arrivé au lycée, le jeune homme alla s'installer à sa place et attendit que son meilleur ami entre enfin en classe. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas en parler devant tout le monde, il fallait donc prendre son mal en patience et faire un effort de concentration considérable afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus quand il serait là. Oikawa arriva à la sonnerie il lui adressa un signe de tête et un sourire, avant de se mettre au travail comme si de rien n'était. Les autres élèves, eux, les observaient de temps à autre. Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient le visage tuméfié tous les deux et les rumeurs étaient sans doute allées bon train : bref, le monde entier savait qu'ils s'étaient battus. Chacun semblait prendre parti dans sa manière de regarder l'un ou l'autre alors que les deux intéressés, eux, ne se faisaient déjà plus la tête.

Que la matinée lui parut longue ! Qu'il lui fut difficile de ne pas regarder le passeur en espérant tomber parfois dans son regard ! Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'Oikawa était plutôt beau garçon. Bien sûr, toutes les filles le disaient et il l'entendait à longueur de journée, mais jamais, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était lui-même fait la réflexion. Oui. Oikawa était beau. Sentant que ses joues commençaient à s'empourprer, il détourna le regard et se remit sur ses exercices de mathématiques qui eux, au moins, ne lui provoquait pas un sentiment persistant de gêne.

Ce n'est qu'à la pause méridienne, lorsque tous les élèves quittèrent la salle qu'Oikawa se tourna finalement vers le pointu et lui dit :

« Je suis rassuré de voir que tu ne me fais plus la tête. Je pense qu'on était quitte de toute façon hier. Même si je pourrais t'en vouloir d'être parti comme un voleur… »

Comment pouvait-il dire cela avec autant de désinvolture ? Il lui parlait comme si tous deux étaient ensemble et qu'Iwaizumi était parti immédiatement après avoir fait l'amour. A cette idée même, ses joues devinrent écarlates, la couleur montant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester : mes parents m'attendaient….Oikawa kun, il faut qu'on discute. »

« Sans se frapper cette fois alors. » S'empressa d'ajouter le passeur en lui adressant un sourire des plus charmeurs.

Le Oikawa souriant était de retour. Pour lui, tout était un jeu. Etait-ce une manière pour le jeune homme de se libérer de la gêne, cette même gêne qui étouffait le champion ?

« Je… Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, euh… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. »

Iwaizumi avait baissé d'un ton en prononçant ces paroles, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne les écoute dans le couloir pour ensuite tout répéter. Le sourire du passeur s'élargit. Il posa alors sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil tout en ajoutant :

« On s'est embrassé hier. J'ai trouvé cela très agréable moi. Et… » à son tour, il baissa la voix et murmura dans un souffle « j'espère que cela recommencera encore. »

« Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une de tes nombreuses conquêtes Oikawa kun ! »

Ses paroles le blessèrent sans doute car le numéro un d'Aoba Jôsai eut un mouvement de recul et fit la moue. Il ne semblait pas apprécier que son ami le rembarre de cette manière alors qu'ils parlaient tous deux de leurs sentiments respectifs. Ou du moins, ils essayaient tant bien que mal. Ou plutôt, Oikawa parlait et Iwaizumi se noyait littéralement dans la foule de sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir, tous à la fois et qui était d'une violence innée.

« Je… Je l'ai fait de manière impulsive, sans réfléchir. Je voulais que tu te taises, c'est tout. Je… Je ne suis pas prêt. Et… Je me sens perdu. »

Oikawa hocha la tête. Le chemin lui permettant de se rendre compte qu'il aimait les hommes, le passeur l'avait déjà effectué, des années auparavant. Alors certes, il était sorti avec toutes sortes de jeunes filles, mais c'était plutôt pour passer le temps que par goût réel pour les midinettes. De plus, il avait eu besoin de faire cette expérience pour se rendre compte qu'il n'aimait que les hommes. Depuis le collège déjà, il avait bien senti qu'il était différent, lorsque, malgré lui, ses yeux se portaient sur ses amis en train de se changer. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire toujours une remarque idiote à leur propos, mais c'était surtout une manière de noyer le poisson car il était bien difficile de faire comprendre à des élèves de collège que le sexe opposé n'est pas celui qui nous attire de prime abord.

« Et bien j'attendrais le temps nécessaire. Après, on peut aussi continuer à se voir et toi, ça te permettra d'y voir plus clair et de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il était bien là le problème. Iwaizumi ne savait pas quoi en penser. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de sentir encore une fois les lèvres si chaudes et si douces d'Oikawa sur les siennes. Mais à côté de cela, il y avait tant de paramètres à prendre en compte.

« J'ajouterais juste une chose Iwa chan. La société n'a pas à te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Ta vie sentimentale t'appartient. Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi te dicter ta ligne de conduite. Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose, fais-le. Ton bonheur avant tout. Celui des autres viendra ensuite. »

Ces paroles eurent un drôle d'écho avec les pensées qu'il avait eues ce matin. Fallait-il choisir son propre bonheur ou plutôt celui du plus grand nombre afin de ne faire souffrir personne ? Mais s'il se détournait de l'homme qui l'attirait pour aller vers une jeune fille, ne se rendrait-il pas lui-même malheureux ? Et puis, est-ce que cela serait honnête pour ladite jeune fille ?

« Ce soir, mes parents ne sont pas là, je te propose de venir dormir à la maison, après le volley. Comme ça, on pourra passer la soirée ensemble et discuter si tu le souhaites. D'accord ? »

Comment lui dire non ? Comment faire pour détacher son regard du sien et ne pas se mettre à rougir comme une jeune fille le jour de son premier rendez-vous ? Jamais Iwaizumi ne s'était senti aussi faible et troublé. Oikawa reprenait le dessus et il voyait bien dans les prunelles de son ami qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir.

« Tu ne joues pas hein ? » demanda le pointu d'une voix presque implorante.

« Avec toi ? Non. Pas à ce propos. »

D'un geste tendre, Oikawa caressa la joue de son camarade de classe. Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, Iwaizumi se recula, mal à l'aise comme jamais. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Mais pourrait-il vivre ainsi en se demandant tous les jours si quelqu'un ne les regardait pas ?

Lorsque les cours reprirent après avoir mangé, tous deux se mirent au travail et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de l'après-midi. Ce silence les apaisa. Il y avait le moment où l'on parle, mais aussi le moment où il fallait se poser et réfléchir à la situation. Situation qui par ailleurs demeurait assez complexe, il fallait l'avouer et surtout à cet âge-là.

Seize heures sonna enfin dans le lycée d'Aoba Jôsai et tous les élèves furent autorisés à quitter la salle de classe pour rejoindre les différentes activités extrascolaires. Iwaizumi avait pris le sac d'Oikawa et marchait avec lui en discutant. Qu'il était bon, l'espace d'un instant, de se comporter comme avant et de ne pas se poser de questions.

Arrivé au gymnase, Oikawa s'assit sur un des bancs et observa ses camarades pendant la majeure partie de l'entraînement. Dès que le jeune homme prenait une balle, il se faisait immédiatement houspiller par l'intégralité de l'équipe et l'entraîneur inclus. Qu'il détestait rester là à ne rien faire ! Heureusement que la soirée serait un peu plus intéressante car c'était un coup à devenir fou. Ainsi, n'ayant pas la possibilité de jouer, il décida de reporter son attention sur Iwaizumi.

Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà pensé à lui depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Et bien sûr qu'hier, ça avait été une énorme vague de soulagement qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Toutefois, derrière cet air désinvolte et assuré, le passeur s'inquiétait. Il avait peur que cette relation ne lui en coûte trop, qu'Iwa chan ne se lasse et qu'il le laisse seul, totalement anéanti. Un baiser est un baiser. On peut s'expliquer et se dire qu'il n'était pas important. Mais si tous deux passaient du temps ensemble, Oikawa savait qu'il en voudrait plus, qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de son vice capitaine. Et c'était ça qui l'effrayait par-dessus tout. Parce que voilà, il aimait son regard franc et colérique, il aimait ses jambes fines et musclées, son torse bien sculpté, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres les rares fois où Oikawa le faisait rire. Tout cela, il l'aimait d'amour. Et il était prêt à l'attendre. Mais si l'attente ne menait à rien, serait-il capable de tenir le choc ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

A vingt heures, tous les joueurs sortirent finalement du gymnase. Le passeur attendit donc son pointu sur le seuil de la porte et ne tarda pas à le voir arriver. Iwaizumi semblait toujours aussi embarrassé mais ses joues n'étaient plus aussi rouges. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et quelques gouttes perlaient sur sa joue. Oikawa dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas les essuyer du bout des doigts, se doutant que ce contact ferait frémir son camarade et le gênerait davantage.

« Je te propose que l'on passe au combini avant de rentrer, on prendra un plat rapide, cela te convient ? »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, cela nous évitera de faire la cuisine. En plus, j'ai envie d' _udon_. Ce sera l'occasion. »

La proposition d'Oikawa sembla rassurer l'attaquant qui afficha un léger sourire, plus décontracté. L'amitié reprenait le dessus, ils se comportaient comme deux amis et oubliaient un peu ce malaise qui n'existait pas autrefois. Néanmoins, Iwaizumi ne se rendait pas compte des efforts du plus grand pour ne pas aller droit au but et lui demander de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Oikawa était bien plus impulsif que lui en règle générale et se maîtriser ainsi tenait tout de même du miracle.

Après être passé s'acheter à manger, ils allèrent chez le capitaine et s'assirent tranquillement sur le futon du jeune homme, dans sa chambre, la télévision allumée afin de servir de fond sonore. Finalement, quand ils étaient occupés, aucun embarras ne se faisait sentir puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'y penser. A la télévision passait une émission idiote où des hommes déguisés en poissons devaient servir des clients dans un petit snack en bordure d'une rue animée de Tôkyô. C'était très bien, cela ne leur demandait pas de réfléchir, vraiment pas.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se mirent finalement devant un film, chacun de son côté sur le futon, sans oser s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Depuis la caresse d'Oikawa, ils n'avaient plus été du tout en contact. Le passeur ne regardait l'écran que d'un œil, s'occupant de sa cheville, la massant avec une crème qui lui avait été prescrite. Malgré lui, son ami ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses mains, si fines, si douces, si… Il détourna finalement ses prunelles et tenta de reprendre ses esprits face à un Captain America qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi mignon. Passé minuit, les lumières furent éteintes et tous deux se couchèrent, en boxer, de part et d'autre du lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait ensemble. Oikawa était fainéant. Il avait toujours détesté préparer les chambres d'ami alors bien souvent, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Iwaizumi dormait avec lui. Les espaces étaient bien délimités et personne ne pouvait ainsi se déranger.

Oikawa, comme à son habitude, s'endormit particulièrement vite. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son meilleur ami. Quelques rayons de lune passaient au travers des rideaux transparents de la chambre du jeune homme, éclairant doucement son visage. Il s'était promis de ne pas penser, de ne pas réfléchir, mais c'était trop difficile. Comment ne pas réfléchir quand l'homme que l'on a embrassé la veille est couché à quelques centimètres de soi ? C'était peine perdue.

Poussant un léger soupir, il finit par se lever en tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit et s'assit face à la fenêtre, levant les yeux au ciel pour apprécier cette belle clarté lunaire et les millions d'étoiles qui se dévoilaient peu à peu dans ce ciel sans nuage. Il se sentait bien là, comme bercer par ces astres qui veillaient sur lui et semblaient le protéger. Peu à peu, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et demeura ainsi, sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, léthargique.

Il était environ deux heures du matin lorsque le passeur ouvrit les yeux, s'étonnant de ne plus sentir son champion favori à ses côtés. Il le vit quelques mètres plus loin, près de la fenêtre. Les rayons de lune éclairaient sa chevelure noire corbeau ainsi qu'une partie de son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver envoûtant ainsi, tentateur même. Iwaizumi avait toujours été la pomme qu'il avait eu envie de croquer, le pêcher originel qu'il désirait plus que tout posséder. Il y avait sincèrement cru la veille. Mais maintenant qu'il devait le convaincre…

Essayant de se lever sans trop prendre appui sur sa cheville douloureuse, il vint jusqu'à son compagnon de chambrée qui ne l'entendit même pas, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Alors, lentement, Oikawa s'assit derrière lui, écartant doucement les jambes afin de le prendre contre lui. Sur le moment, surpris, Iwaizumi se crispa et tenta de se dégager.

« Je ne te ferais rien, ne t'en fais pas. » murmura le passeur en posant nonchalamment sa tête contre son cou, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau et cette odeur si agréable qu'il pouvait respirer à plein poumon grâce à cette délicieuse proximité.

Bien sûr, le passeur se doutait que si peu vêtu, corps contre corps, peau contre peau, Iwaizumi devait ressentir une foule de sentiments contradictoires allant de l'envie de rester à celle de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Qu'il lui fut agréable de voir qu'il cessa de bouger et ne dit plus rien, comme si, lui aussi, sans oser le dire, appréciait ce moment. Le torse d'Oikawa était chaud et rassurant. Afin d'être toujours plus proche, il avait passé ses bras autour du ventre du pointu sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il y allait par étape. Et ne serait-ce que celle-ci le rendait heureux.

Si Iwaizumi n'était pas sûr à l'heure actuelle, Oikawa, lui, maintenant, en avait la certitude. Il était fou de son numéro quatre et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Quoiqu'il arrive.

« Tu vois Iwa chan, il n'y a rien de sale ou de déshonorant, le principal, c'est de se sentir bien. C'est tout. »

« Depuis quand tu le sais pour toi… je veux dire, que tu préfères les hommes ? »

« Cela va faire cinq ans maintenant. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que c'était délicat de le dire au collège. Maintenant c'est différent. On a vieilli et puis tu as fait le premier pas. Je n'y croyais plus pour tout t'avouer. »

Un petit rire prit le passeur. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, il montrait plutôt sa gêne en réalité.

« Pourtant, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je préfère… »

« Oui, sans doute. Mais tu ne t'es jamais soucié des filles jusqu'à présent. Et ton premier réflexe a été de m'embrasser moi et non de me frapper pour me faire taire. Avoue que ce n'est pas banal. »

Iwaizumi resta un long moment interdit. En fait, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question jusqu'à ce soir. Quand il pensait aux filles, c'était plutôt par habitude, et non parce que l'anatomie féminine l'intéressait particulièrement. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de certains de ses amis pour leur poitrine notamment. On parlait de filles autour de lui, c'était donc logique que son esprit ait cherché la femme idéale et non un homme. De plus, ces sensations ressenties là, maintenant, dans les bras d'Oikawa alors qu'il était juste en boxer, collé à lui : c'était indescriptible.

Il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt, pour autant, il voyait bien que le passeur gagnait du terrain sur lui et que, peu à peu, il se laissait faire car c'était si agréable d'être juste bien. Sa peau était bouillante et ses bras protecteurs. Il aurait tant aimé s'y blottir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie afin de ne plus avoir à réfléchir. Oikawa, de temps à autre, ne résistait pas à l'envie de déposer doucement un baiser dans son cou, éveillant en lui ces milliers de papillons qui s'étaient calmés une partie de la journée.

« C'est comme si… ça grouillait dans mon ventre. C'est dû à quoi ? » Finit-il par demander naïvement.

« La gêne mais aussi l'envie. Tu te sens bien et ces sensations sont nouvelles. Souvent, quand je ressens tous ces papillons c'est parce que… mon désir s'éveille. »

Il n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit, craignant d'effrayer son ami qui déjà semblait se crisper un peu plus. Ils restèrent longtemps, comme cela, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans parler, Oikawa déposant des baisers dans son cou, se laissant enivrer par la peau chaude et douce de son vis-à-vis.

Alors que la pendule était déjà bien avancée, il finit par se lever tous deux et retournèrent se coucher. Cette fois-ci cependant, le passeur n'avait pas l'intention de le garder loin de lui. Il l'attira donc contre son torse, comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure et entremêla ses jambes avec les siennes en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire mal.

« Je te promets que je ne te ferais rien. Profitons juste de l'instant présent. »

Et cet instant présent, c'était la chose la plus précieuse qui soit. Oikawa avait l'impression d'être enfin en vie. Son meilleur ami était comme un enfant qu'il fallait éduquer, qu'il fallait rassurer à chaque fois afin, qu'étape par étape, tous deux puissent vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel qui s'appelait l'amour. Ses lèvres lui manquaient déjà, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les recapturer immédiatement et que la patience, aussi vertueuse soit-elle, était aussi une bien méchante amie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Mauvaise journée

Mauvaise journée

Chapitre 4 – Blessé

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut dans les bras l'un de l'autre que les deux jeunes hommes s'éveillèrent. Les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient déjà au travers des rideaux de la chambre, illuminant leurs visages. Le passeur, d'ailleurs, était paisiblement en train de regarder son champion favori qui faisait semblant de dormir, croyant qu'il n'avait pas été démasqué.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, tu sais. Tu respires trop fort parce que tu stresses. Tu es mignon quand tu stresses d'ailleurs… »

C'était certain, Oikawa menait officiellement la barque et malgré son état de faiblesse actuelle, tout du moins physiquement, il demeurait maître de ses émotions et de ses sentiments ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ami, qui, lui, n'en menait pas large depuis quelques jours.

Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de grogner en l'entendant. Qu'est-ce qu'Oikawa pouvait être désagréable quand il s'y mettait ! Lui qui voulait prendre du temps pour se remettre de ses émotions et essayer de prendre bonne contenance, c'était raté ! Certes, il s'était vraiment senti bien hier, contre lui, collés l'un à l'autre comme deux amants. Mais voilà, il venait de se réveiller, un nouveau jour s'était levé et déjà toutes ses angoisses étaient de retour comme si rien, finalement, n'avait changé. Seule la nuit semblait apporter un certain réconfort : c'était un soir qu'il l'avait embrassé et hier, ils avaient été particulièrement proche parce qu'il était sûr que personne ne pourrait les surprendre. En pensant à cela, il se crispa malgré lui. Son mouvement dut irriter le passeur car celui-ci se recula finalement, attrapa ses béquilles et sortit du futon sans dire un mot.

Le champion le savait bien pourtant. A se comporter ainsi, il agissait comme un enfant. Il appréciait la présence de son capitaine lorsqu'ils étaient seuls mais faisait tout pour être loin de lui le reste du temps. Bientôt, il devrait prendre une décision : mais voilà, cette décision si difficile soit-elle, il sentait qu'inexorablement, elle le menait vers un choix qui n'irait pas dans le sens d'Oikawa.

Son ami était visiblement sous la douche. Alors, sans même laisser un mot, il prit ses affaires, et s'en alla. Comme un voleur. Comme la première fois. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parce que pour le moment, sa ligne de conduite lui dictait de partir en courant et de ne pas affronter une réalité qui l'effrayait.

Lorsque le numéro un revint dans sa chambre, il poussa un léger soupir en voyant que son ami avait fait place nette. Très bien. Il avait encore fui. Le jeune homme avait beau se dire qu'il devait être patient et tenter de le comprendre, c'était un crève-cœur de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer ses sentiments et qu'Oikawa devenait la personne avec qui passer du bon temps seulement quand on était certain de ne pas être vu. A une époque, le passeur aurait été prêt à le faire tout ça pour passer un moment avec lui. Mais ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui, c'était une relation stable et durable : quelque chose de réel. Il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir le jouet de son meilleur ami qui malgré lui se comportait comme le dernier des salauds. Maugréant doucement dans sa chambre et voyant qu'une mauvaise humeur particulièrement tenace commençait à le prendre, le passeur s'assit finalement sur son futon pour allumer sa console de jeu. Avec un peu de chance, il penserait à autre chose et finirait bien par se calmer.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il jouait à un jeu de combat lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

« Entrez » dit-il sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait.

De toute façon, si c'était Iwaizumi qui venait s'excuser, la queue entre les jambes, il l'enverrait bouler car il en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour un bouche-trou. Il ne supportait plus cet ascenseur émotionnel qu'il lui faisait prendre tous les deux jours !

« C'est moi ou tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur ? »

Cette voix, c'était Noya-chan qui revenait lui rendre visite ! En effet, le libéro de Karasuno était sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, un sourire moqueur affiché sur son visage. Sans attendre qu'on le laisse entrer, il alla s'asseoir sur le futon à côté de son _senpai_.

« Alors, raconte tout à tonton Noya. »

Au fond, ce garçon était une plaie. Il ne le connaissait pas bien et pourtant, oui pourtant, Oikawa avait l'horrible impression qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, bien plus qu'Iwaizumi par ailleurs. Son meilleur ami était plus aveugle qu'une autruche, la tête enfouie bien au fond du sable, afin de ne surtout pas voir et ne surtout pas entendre ce que son cœur lui hurlait inlassablement.

« Je déteste les morveux dans ton genre qui ont toujours raison… Tu le sais ça, au moins ? »

Un immense sourire se forma sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai était bien de retour et ce dans toute sa splendeur. Bon, d'accord, sa mauvaise humeur était aussi là mais le petit brun avait bien l'intention de lui redonner le moral afin qu'ils passent un bon moment ensemble.

« Allez, raconte. Je sais que tu me détestes, maintenant, accouche… ou alors non, n'accouche pas. Eteins ton jeu. On va faire un tour. Faut que tu changes d'air ! »

« Mais j'ai pas envie de… Mais pourquoi tu l'as éteint ? Je gagnais ! »

Nishinoya se mit devant la télévision, les mains sur les hanches, un air mécontent affiché sur son visage d'ange.

« Maintenant, Tooru Oikawa, tu vas prendre tes béquilles et tu vas sortir faire un tour avec moi ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, et ce bien malgré lui, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement craquant à agir ainsi. Le libéro lui tendit alors les béquilles qu'il prit, et, après avoir enfilé une veste, tous deux sortirent de chez lui. Il n'y avait que Nishinoya pour lui faire prendre l'air lorsqu'il était aussi remonté. Mais il fallait l'avouer, sentir l'air frais sur son visage et le vent dans ses cheveux, lui firent le plus grand bien. Qu'il détestait lorsque les autres avaient raison !

Afin de ne pas rentrer tout de suite, il avait été décidé qu'ils iraient au cinéma voir un film d'action puis qu'ils iraient manger au restaurant tous les deux. Sans en avoir l'air, cette petite sortie ressemblaient plus à un rendez-vous qu'à un moment entre amis. Etonnamment, cette idée n'effleura même pas Oikawa qui se laissa mener sans rien dire.

Il ne connaissait pas bien le petit brun à la mèche de Karasuno mais en réalité, il appréciait de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un. Oikawa s'était un peu éloigné des autres membres de l'équipe depuis qu'il était blessé. D'abord parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être sur la touche, mais aussi et surtout parce que son conflit intérieur concernant Iwaizumi commençait à peser sérieusement sur son envie de demeurer dans l'équipe et de passer toutes ses soirées avec lui. C'était ensemble qu'ils avaient commencé le volley et si son meilleur ami et lui ne pouvaient plus se parler comme avant, y avait-il une raison de poursuivre ?

Nishinoya, voyant que son compagnon était ailleurs, passa doucement sa main devant son visage. Ils étaient tous deux au restaurant, attendant qu'on leur serve les _râmen_ qu'ils avaient commandés.

« Hey ? Tu semblais dans la lune. »

Le passeur soupira avant d'adresser un sourire à son vis-à-vis. Ce garçon était d'une gentillesse vraiment remarquable. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait été un petit ami parfait d'ailleurs. Oikawa se sentit légèrement rougir lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. C'était vrai que le libéro était plutôt mignon, en plus, avec sa petite physionomie, on avait instantanément envie de le protéger et puis, ce mauvais caractère était particulièrement craquant. Mais voilà, les bras puissants d'Iwaizumi, sa peau si douce et si chaude, son odeur épicée et ses lèvres bouillantes, c'était cela qu'il désirait plus que tout.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Non ne t'en fais pas. J'ai bien vu que quelque chose te tracasse. Encore à cause de lui ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Alors, il lui raconta tout : la bagarre, le baiser échangé et la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Jamais Oikawa ne s'était livré aussi facilement. En l'espace de quelques jours, Nishinoya était devenu le meilleur ami que le passeur avait perdu à force de vouloir en faire son petit copain.

« Tu penses qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour toi ? »

Le capitaine soupira avant de mettre ses bras derrière sa tête, se cabrant vers l'arrière afin d'observer un moment le plafond.

« Très honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Il ne le sait pas lui-même. Le truc c'est que… Je sais que j'ai été parfois un salaud et que j'ai joué avec certaines filles mais… je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste. Je déteste que l'on joue avec moi. Et malgré lui, c'est ce qu'il fait. Je ne veux pas d'un demi copain. Je veux quelqu'un qui assume ce qu'il ressent de jour comme de nuit. Je ne veux pas d'un type qui parte en courant dès que le jour se lève parce qu'il considère que ce qu'il fait est une abomination. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui croit qu'un « nous » est possible et pas seulement un « je » et un « tu » qui demeurent éloignés le reste de la journée pour sauver les apparences. »

Il avait baissé la tête en disant cela, reposant doucement ses mains sur la table, serrant les poings. Il ne pensait pas ressentir autant de rancœur envers son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, en formulant ces paroles, il venait de se rendre compte combien la situation lui faisait du mal.

Alors, lentement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il sentit des douces mains, se poser délicatement sur siennes et les caresser du pouce. Oikawa leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, mal à l'aise.

« Il te faut quelqu'un qui soit capable d'assumer ce qu'il ressent pour toi. »

« Noya chan, qu'est-ce que tu … ? »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, déjà les lèvres sur libéro se posaient sur celles du jeune homme. Complètement abasourdi, le passeur ne le repoussa pas, appréciant même ce baiser car Nishinoya avait confiance en lui et avait bien l'intention de le montrer en quelques secondes. Le capitaine, bien que mal à l'aise, y répondit sans réfléchir avant de se reculer doucement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à me suivre !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	5. Chapitre 5 - Blessé

Blessé

Chapitre 5

Merci de me suivre depuis le début ;) ! Bon, rassurez-vous le pairing n'a pas changé depuis le début hein !

* * *

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ce moment. Toutefois, Oikawa n'était pas amoureux du petit libéro de Karasuno. Il aurait pu se mettre avec lui, oui, il aurait pu prétendre l'aimer. Mais jamais il n'aurait vraiment succombé à ses charmes puisque son cœur était ailleurs. Et déjà, il sentait qu'il allait lui briser le cœur, qu'il allait le blesser, lui qui l'était alors suffisamment par son meilleur ami.

Les yeux de Nishinoya brillaient : il y avait dans ses prunelles un mélange de bonheur et d'appréhension qui serra davantage la gorge d'Oikawa. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Mais de l'autre côté : comment vivre et profiter de lui avec un pareil mensonge ? Oui, Oikawa pouvait être un salaud. Il l'avait montré à plusieurs reprises avec des jeunes filles par le passé, mais ça, il n'en était pas capable. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal alors que c'était le seul à être venu le voir lorsqu'il était au fond du gouffre.

« Je…J'ai mal interprété les choses, c'est ça ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et déjà, on pouvait y entendre des sanglots. Mais Nishinoya ne pleurerait pas. Oikawa l'avait pressenti. C'était un garçon fort et il ne voudrait pas montrer qu'il s'était fait bêtement avoir. Les poings du libéro s'étaient serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Alors, doucement, le passeur posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Pardonne-moi. Tu es vraiment qu'un de bien et… je suis heureux d'avoir appris à te reconnaître mais… »

« …Mais tu l'as _dans la peau_. J'avais cet espoir fou que ce baiser te ferait changer d'avis…alors qu'en fait, ça n'a fait que te confirmer que tu l'aimais vraiment. Excuse-moi… »

Nishinoya se leva et partit en courant. Lui aussi. Décidément, Oikawa avait l'horrible impression que tous les hommes auxquels il pouvait être susceptible de tenir partaient toujours en courant et le laissait systématiquement seul.

Après avoir payé l'addition, le jeune homme se leva et sortit du restaurant, plus esseulé que jamais. Il n'aimait pas Nishinoya, tout du moins, il n'éprouvait pas un désir particulier envers lui et n'en était pas amoureux. Mais alors…pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi s'en voulait-il tellement de ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir ? C'était affreux de se dire que, bien malgré lui, il faisait souffrir deux jeunes hommes : Iwaizumi ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision et lui en voulait de le brusquer, et Nishinoya venait de se faire repousser bien que ce fut très poliment.

C'est complètement fourbu qu'il arriva chez lui, s'installa de nouveau sur son futon et lança le jeu vidéo que le petit libéro de Karasuno avait éteint quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette situation inextricable. Alors, quand on ne sait plus quoi penser : autant cesser de penser tout court. C'est ce qu'il fit, mettant son cerveau en pause le temps d'un week-end. De toute façon, son bel attaquant ne l'avait même pas recontacté après être parti comme un voleur. Pourquoi Oikawa prendrait-il la peine de le faire à son tour ? Au début, il avait foncièrement cru qu'il serait assez fort pour les porter tous les deux. Mais voilà, à sa faiblesse physique actuelle s'était ajoutée une fatigue morale qu'il ne s'était pas soupçonné. Il en était arrivé à un stade où voir partir son meilleur ami systématiquement après avoir eu un moment tendre avait le don de le mettre dans une rage folle.

Oikawa n'était pas une abomination. Et ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux n'étaient pas le mal incarné. Mais comment retirer cela de la tête d'un japonais si attaché à ses valeurs et à son éducation ? Le passeur, lui, avait toujours été tourné vers les mœurs occidentales à la différence de son meilleur ami qui conservait, dans sa chair, un amour des traditions ancestrales. Néanmoins, homosexualité et traditions ancestrales n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage malheureusement.

Le week-end se déroula dans une atmosphère des plus étranges. Les parents d'Oikawa ne l'avaient pas dérangé, comprenant qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette et qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes. Il avait toujours agi ainsi. Dès qu'une difficulté surgissait, il se fermait comme une huître et rompait tout contact le temps que les choses se tassent et que tout soit plus clair dans son esprit. C'était bien loin du Oikawa que ses amis connaissaient au lycée et ses parents étaient d'ailleurs toujours surpris d'entendre dire combien le jeune homme était souriant et agréable. Eux voyaient surtout quelqu'un de gentil et sérieux mais pas si souriant que cela.

Lorsque le réveil sonna six heures le lundi matin, le châtain sortit de son lit et fila se préparer pour aller au lycée. Encore une fois, il allait croiser Iwaizumi. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas si tous deux allaient se parler. Et encore une fois, il se demandait si cela ne se terminerait pas en bagarre…Encore une fois. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant d'interrogation à peine le pied posé au sol ? En entrant dans la salle de classe, il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir que son ami était déjà assis, un livre dans les mains, trop occupé à réviser le contrôle par lequel ils débuteraient la journée.

« Salut » finit-il par dire après s'être longuement mordu la lèvre.

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un signe de tête qui ressemblait plus à une manière polie de se débarrasser de lui qu'à un salut en bon et due forme. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer mais il s'abstint de lui faire une remarque. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond _encore_ chez lui ? Après tout, c'était bien Iwaizumi qui était parti sans même le prévenir, non ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours la faute d'Oikawa ? Pour une fois, il n'y était pour rien. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Mis à part ce léger incident, la matinée se passa sans anicroche particulière. Le contrôle de Mathématiques avait été d'une facilité déconcertante et le cours d'anglais d'un ennui mortel. Bref, une matinée de cours ordinaire.

A la pause de midi, tout le monde sortit de la salle sauf Oikawa et Iwaizumi. L'explication pourrait enfin avoir lieu, il était temps. Pourtant, le passeur ne semblait pas pressé. Il sortit tranquillement son _bentô_ qu'il disposa sur sa table avec l'ensemble de son repas. Il chantonnait même un air de musique et continuait de sourire. De toute façon, il souriait toujours quand il avait besoin de prendre une contenance.

« Je vois que ça te rend heureux… »

Cette phrase avait été envoyée avec une telle agressivité qu'il en fut surpris. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre heureux ? Le passeur tourna la tête vers son ami et put voir qu'il serrait les poings comme jamais. Son visage était devenu rouge, le sang battait à ses oreilles et la ride du lion s'était peu à peu formée au dessus de ses prunelles qui lui lançaient des éclairs.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Le fait d'avoir trouvé un copain. »

Alors là, décidément, il ne saisissait pas. Le seul « copain » qu'il aurait éventuellement pu avoir était juste devant ses yeux et à première vue, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir en colère à cause de lui.

« Un copain ? Je ne crois pas que nous soyons ensemble Iwa-chan… ou alors je ne suis pas au courant. »

Mais l'humour sembla faire un flop sur le moment et la colère de son ami monta _crescendo_.

« Oui, je comprends. Tu ne me dois rien. C'est vrai après tout, qui suis-je pour t'en vouloir ? Tu as toujours joué avec tout le monde. Je le sais depuis le début pourtant que tu es un _menteur_ né. »

Le mot heurta Oikawa comme une gifle donnée du dos de la main. Comme un ressors, il se leva de sa chaise qu'il fit d'ailleurs tomber au sol. Il pouvait tolérer beaucoup de choses, mais en aucun cas il n'acceptait qu'on le traite ainsi et encore moins sans avoir obtenu d'explication au préalable.

« C'est quoi le problème là ? »

Iwaizumi se leva à son tour. Sa colère était telle, que malgré ses quelques centimètres de moins, Oikawa se sentit oppressé par sa présence. L'attaquant était placé là, devant lui, comme un juge face à l'accusé, prêt à rendre le verdict. Jamais le châtain ne s'était senti dans un pareil état de faiblesse.

« C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu viens de le dire, on n'est pas ensemble. Tu peux donc rouler des pelles à qui bon te semble… Même à un de nos ennemis… »

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Ce samedi-là, Iwaizumi avait dû les voir dans le restaurant. Son visage se décomposa alors et devint bien pâle. Et bien sûr pour arranger le tout, le champion n'avait pas dû rester jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Mais comment lui expliquer alors que son visage était aussi fermé, que ses traits n'avaient jamais été aussi durs et que ses prunelles le transperçaient de part en part ?

Oikawa fit donc ce qu'il savait si bien faire. Un sourire. Sourire quand on ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Sourire quand le regard porté sur vous vous détruit peu à peu. Sourire quand il ne reste plus que ça pour se défendre. Sourire quand on sait que tout est fichu d'avance.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu cr…. »

« Oh pitié, épargne-moi les scènes de film à deux balles. Tu n'es qu'une _traînée_ Oikawa, c'est bien connu. Et dire que l'espace d'un instant j'ai osé croire qu'on pourrait être ensemble. Jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Sans même attendre la réponse du plus grand, Iwaizumi sortit en trombe de la salle de cours après avoir mis un violent coup de pied dans une chaise qui avait eu le malheur d'être sur son chemin. Oikawa demeura debout, sans oser faire un geste, les mains tremblantes. Il leva un instant les yeux au plafond, ayant la sensation de recevoir une goutte d'eau. Une fuite d'eau ? Il comprit au bout de quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait en réalité de ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. On pouvait accuser Oikawa de beaucoup de choses. Mais se faire entendre dire, par son meilleur ami et qui plus est, l'homme que l'on aime, que l'on est une traînée, venait tout bonnement de l'anéantir.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Détresse

_Le chapitre commence par un léger retour en arrière de la part d'Iwaizumi. Nous revenons au moment où il est parti de chez Oikawa un jour plus tôt._

 _Je suis donc désolée, ce n'est pas plus joyeux qu'avant, toutefois cela me semblait important d'avoir les deux points de vue !_

Chapitre 6

Détresse

* * *

Pourquoi était-il parti de chez Oikawa alors que tous deux avaient passé une si agréable nuit ? Il n'aurait su le dire sur le moment. Mais maintenant que ses pas le ramenaient jusqu'à sa maison, Iwaizumi se rendait compte combien il se sentait perdu. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, son chemin avait été tracé : excellent élève, bon joueur de volley, il allait rentrer à l'université où il rencontrerait vraisemblablement la femme de sa vie, puis il se marierait et aurait des enfants. Et ses parents seraient si fiers. En pensant à eux, sa gorge se serra davantage. Comment pourraient-ils être _si fiers_ puisqu'ils n'auraient jamais de petits-enfants s'il s'évertuait à aller vers Oikawa ? Comment pouvait-il faire cela à ses parents qui avaient tout donné pour lui, qui le chérissaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Il ravala un sanglot avec difficulté et rentra chez lui après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde.

Là, il s'allongea dans son lit, jouant par habitude avec son ballon de volley. Le volley, depuis qu'il connaissait son meilleur ami, c'était toute sa vie. Il se levait volley, il mangeait volley et il dormait volley. Même dans le lit, il faisait des passes hautes afin de toujours toucher le ballon, ne jamais le laisser tomber car finalement, l'attaquant ne touche pas tant que ça le ballon. Tout ça, c'était le passeur qui le lui avait enseigné. D'ailleurs, quand ils sortaient quelque part ou qu'ils dormaient l'un chez l'autre, il y avait toujours un ballon à se passer tout en discutant, parfois même devant les films.

Comment un simple sport avait-il pu prendre une telle place dans leur vie ? Peut-être parce qu'en fait Oikawa et le Volley Ball n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Et que lorsque l'attaquant touchait cette balle du bout des doigts, il avait cette douce sensation d'effleurer sa joue. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, cela faisait des années qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne regardait pas son meilleur ami comme les autres garçons, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler sa musculature, puis son visage et enfin ses prunelles si rieuses qu'il appréciait tant. Mais à l'époque, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir d'amour. D'abord parce que l'homosexualité était taboue mais aussi parce qu'il lui était difficile de déterminer réellement ce qu'il éprouvait.

C'est le jour où Oikawa s'était blessé qu'il avait réellement commencé à se poser des questions. La panique. Il avait été envahi par une vague puissante et dévastatrice de panique et n'était pas parvenu à gérer tous les sentiments qui avaient afflué en lui. Puis cette bagarre et ce baiser échangé. Ce baiser où il s'était finalement dit qu'ils avaient un avenir commun. Il n'avait pas réfléchi ce soir-là : il l'avait saisi par les hanches et avait capturé ses lèvres. Oui c'était pour le faire taire, certes, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Et cela depuis des années. Mais toute chose à des conséquences et il lui fallut faire face à lui-même et à sa peur profondément ancrée du regard des autres. Il était bien avec le passeur. Il n'avait pas peur de se l'avouer. Mais de là à le dire au monde entier. L'attaquant comprenait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait du vœu le plus cher de son meilleur ami. Être comme les autres. Amoureux. Et ne pas songer aux conséquences. Mais qu'il était facile de ne pas songer aux conséquences quand on s'appelait Oikawa Tooru et qu'une aura absolument sublime vous entourait. Lui, il n'était qu'Iwaizumi Hajime. Un lycéen banal traînant avec un type ayant une classe folle.

Oikawa avait les épaules assez larges tout bonnement parce que ce masque de désinvolture, il le portait depuis des années. Plus rien ne semblait le toucher, comme si tout glissait sur lui. Tout ne glissait pas sur Iwaizumi qui regardait toujours derrière son épaule lorsqu'il parlait avec le châtain, craignant que quelqu'un puisse mal interpréter les choses. Un combat de masques s'était alors engagé : Oikawa souriait sans cesse et Iwaizumi restait mesuré et calme, presque impassible. Mais personne ne savait que cette impassibilité n'était que du vent et qu'au fond une foule de sentiments contradictoires le dévoraient sans cesse et se battaient les uns contre les autres pour voir lequel finirait par l'emporter.

Le jeune homme resta ainsi une partie de la matinée, allongé dans son lit, sans bouger, complètement pris dans ses pensées, revivant sans cesse cette douce chaleur qui l'avait parcouru lorsque leurs deux corps dénudés étaient enlacés. Ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas une abomination comme le disait son meilleur ami. Et effectivement, comment cela pouvait-il être mal quand on en tirait autant de douceur et de bien-être ? Levant finalement les yeux vers sa pendule, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà quatorze heures et qu'il n'avait rien fait de la journée. L'idée lui vint, l'espace d'un instant, d'appeler son meilleur ami pour passer du temps avec lui. Mais comment engager la conversation quand, encore une fois, il était parti en courant comme un voleur ? Fuir, il savait très bien le faire, mais dès qu'il fallait rester avec quelqu'un, il était plus difficile à attraper qu'une anguille.

Ne parvenant pas vraiment à se décider sur ce qu'il devait faire, il prit sa veste et sortit de chez lui pour se balader un peu. Dehors, le fond de l'air était frais mais très agréable. On arrivait sur la période des cerisiers en fleur. Iwaizumi savait comme Oikawa les adorait. Chaque année c'était la même chose, son meilleur ami lui en parlait pendant des heures, lui rappelant à quel point c'était _romantique_. Et oui, ça l'était particulièrement. Le champion connaissait déjà le rêve du passeur : vivre une déclaration enflammée sous un de ces arbres. Mais il était bien mal tombé avec lui qui était d'une timidité redoutable et qui ne risquait pas de se décider aussi facilement. Il soupira alors. Qu'il pouvait être bête à se braquer, se crisper et finalement ne jamais rien faire !

Sentant une bonne odeur arriver jusqu'à ses narines, le pointu leva les yeux sur l'enseigne d'un restaurant dans lequel ils allaient beaucoup d'habitude. D'ailleurs, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut les cheveux ébouriffés d'Oikawa…qui n'était d'ailleurs pas seul à sa table, ses mains enlacées dans celles du libéro de Karasuno, Nishinoya Yû. Sa gorge se serra tout comme ses poings, et, lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent, la nausée le prit pour de bon. Les larmes aux yeux, il partit en courant.

Oikawa lui disait qu'il ne jouait pas. Il lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné ? Il trouvait le temps trop long, c'était ça ? Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air assez vite avec lui ? Alors… Iwaizumi n'était qu'un gars parmi tant d'autres ? Parmi tous ceux qu'il s'envoyait sans le lui dire ?

Le champion fut obligé de s'arrêter dans un parc où il s'assit sur un banc. Il ne voyait plus rien, la douleur et les larmes lui brouillaient littéralement la vue. Son corps était pris de soubresauts qu'il ne semblait pas parvenir à maîtriser. Alors c'était ça une peine de cœur ? C'était ça lorsqu'on se sentait trahi au point que votre cœur risquait d'exploser ? Mais exploser, il l'avait déjà fait. A vrai dire, il était déjà en miettes.

Il rentra très tard ce soir-là, les yeux rougis, des cernes mauves sous les yeux, le dos voûté, et l'air malheureux. Sa mère allait lui faire une remarque lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'état de détresse de son fils. Elle lui apporta un plateau dans sa chambre et l'y laissa sans un mot, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et qu'il parlerait lorsqu'il s'en sentirait prêt.

Mais être prêt à quoi de toute façon ? Oikawa était le seul homme qu'il pensait avoir jamais aimé. Et il venait de l'anéantir. Il n'y avait donc plus de problème puisqu'il n'y avait plus de passeur dont il pouvait tomber amoureux. Ses songes furent agités cette nuit-là. Sa mère vint à plusieurs reprises dans sa chambre car il criait et pleurait dans son sommeil. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle lui donna un somnifère afin que sa nuit soit moins tourmentée.

Le lendemain matin, Iwaizumi partit tôt au lycée. Qu'allait-il dire à ce qu'il croyait être son meilleur ami ? Allait-il lui dire la vérité ? Le capitaine ferait-il semblant encore une fois ? Avouerait-il le fait qu'il le… Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Qu'il le trompait ? Mais étaient-ils au moins ensemble ? Pouvait-il se permettre de faire une crise de jalousie alors qu'il n'y avait eu que l'échange d'un baiser ? Arrivé en classe, il s'assit et sortit son manuel de Mathématiques sans rien dire, se noyant dans ces satanés chiffres qui avaient le mérite de l'empêcher de penser. Lorsqu'Oikawa rentra dans la salle, il avait déjà pris bonne contenance et lui adressa à peine un signe de tête, sentant une violente colère monter peu à peu en lui au point de lui donner la nausée.

A la pause, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les mots trop longtemps retenus, trop douloureux, passèrent ses lèvres et à peine furent-ils prononcés et que les prunelles d'Oikawa s'élargir d'effroi qu'il s'en alla en courant, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas pleurer. Ce qu'il avait fait, c'était normal. Il avait raison de se comporter ainsi avec son meilleur ami, non ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'en convaincre ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui causait autant de souffrance ? Ne parvenant à calmer sa peine, il se réfugia sur le toit du lycée où il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête dans les genoux, serrant doucement ses jambes de ses bras afin de soulager ses tremblements. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état pour lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas l'oublier ? Mon dieu, qu'il aurait été facile de repartir en arrière et que tout soit oublié ! Mais ces mots, ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer, il savait qu'il avait rompu quelque chose à tout jamais. Et au-delà de ce sentiment de trahison qui le dévorait, c'était la culpabilité qui le faisait souffrir plus encore. Il connaissait l'impact que les mots avaient sur Oikawa. Tout ne glissait pas sur lui. Tout n'avait jamais glissé en réalité. Et là, il avait vu une telle détresse dans ses prunelles brunes qu'il savait d'ors et déjà que cela l'avait anéanti.

Iwaizumi ne savait pas combien de temps il demeura sur le toit à attendre que la brise l'apaise et lui permette de retourner en cours. Ce fut la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement qui le tira de sa rêverie. Les larmes avaient séché, laissant un léger sillon sur ses joues et accentuant les cernes qu'il avait déjà sous les yeux en arrivant au lycée ce matin-là. C'était son ami et coéquipier Matsukawa qui venait de pénétrer sur le toit. Il devait visiblement le chercher car il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sans rien dire pendant de très longues minutes. Finalement, il se décida à rompre le silence après avoir simplement posé sa main sur son épaule :

« Je ne sais pas tout de votre histoire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Oikawa san en ce moment mais… Ce que je sais, c'est que vous semblez bien malheureux tous les deux. »

Aucune réponse. Pourquoi prendre la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit ? Il avait raison après tout, non ? Ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux était tout bonnement en train de les détruire tous les deux. Il était quand même bien rare de voir Iwaizumi pleurer seul dans son coin pour une autre raison que celle d'avoir perdu un match de championnat important.

« Ce que je sais aussi, c'est que j'ai tout à l'heure répondu au téléphone d'Oikawa car il l'avait laissé traîner. C'était Tobio Kageyama. Il appelait visiblement pour hurler sur Oikawa en disant que c'était le plus crétin des types de la Terre et qu'il avait fait pleurer leur libéro en le repoussant… Alors… Je ne sais pas si c'est en lien avec votre état à tous deux mais… Oikawa l'a embrassé oui, mais il l'a repoussé. Et ça, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait eu la force de te le dire. Tu sais comment il peut être des fois…Quand la situation ne tourne pas à son avantage et qu'il prend peur, il sourit juste et attend que les choses se tassent… »

Iwaizumi leva alors les yeux vers son ami, les mains tremblantes. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Oikawa lui tournerait le dos aussi facilement alors qu'il n'y avait eu que lui depuis le début ?

« Ah et une dernière chose… Qu'Oikawa est gay, on le sait tous depuis la seconde. Et que toi tu t'intéresses pas aux filles depuis quasiment la même époque. On vit avec notre temps. Et on n'ira pas vous cracher dessus. C'est du domaine de l'intime, on respectera votre choix. Alors, à ta place, j'arrêterais de me monter la tête et j'irais voir le type que j'aime pour avoir une conversation avec lui. Et j'espère que cette conversation sera à double sens parce que je me sens un peu idiot à parler tout seul. A plus. »

Et il le laissa là, tout seul. Une nouvelle larme venait de couler le long de sa joue avant de se briser sur le sol. Matsukawa était vraiment quelqu'un de remarquable. Il le savait déjà avant certes, mais ce qu'il venait de faire avait soulagé une grande partie de sa peine. Maintenant, il lui fallait assumer les mots bien trop durs qu'il avait eus envers son capitaine…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) ! Je ne mords pas !


	7. Chapitre 7 - Dénouement

Chapitre 7 – Dénouement

Bande son : _Tu es mon autre_ , Lara Fabian et Maurane.

* * *

 **Iwaizumi**

Lorsque Matsukawa quitta le toit, le pointu demeura un long moment sans bouger. Il devait absolument réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Mais comment ? Comment Oikawa pourrait-il lui pardonner après les mots si durs qu'il avait eus pour lui ? _Traînée_... _Menteur..._

Iwaizumi connaissait parfaitement l'impact que les mots pouvaient avoir sur lui. Le passeur tachait de faire croire que tout glissait sur lui, qu'il pouvait encaisser et que rien ne lui faisait le moindre mal. Mais il savait que c'était faux. Son meilleur ami était bien plus fragile qu'il ne le laissait voir. Son regard. Il se souvenait de son regard, de cet effroi puis de cette douleur qui avait illuminé ses prunelles d'une triste lueur.

Cette histoire d'amour venait sans doute d'être tuée dans l'œuf à cause de sa peur incontrôlable des apparences. Pourtant, Matsukawa avait raison. Il fallait vivre avec son temps. Iwaizumi aimait Oikawa. Il pouvait essayer de le formuler de toutes les manières possibles, de parler d'amitié autant qu'il le souhaitait. La réalité, elle, ne changeait pas. Il était amoureux de lui : il désirait son corps, ses caresses, ses mille et un petits baisers qu'il avait déposés dans sa nuque quelques jours auparavant. Tout cela, il le désirait au plus profond de lui pour ne pas dire que cela finissait par l'obséder.

Il était bien six heures lorsqu'il partit du toit. Tout le monde avait quitté le lycée car on était lundi et il n'y avait jamais d'entraînement le lundi dans leur lycée. Espérant pouvoir le joindre, il avait composé son numéro, à plusieurs reprises, mais il retombait sans cesse sur sa boîte vocale.

" Oikawa réponds-moi s'il te plaît. On doit parler tous les deux. On ne peut pas rester dans cette situation, réponds s'il te plaît..."

Et il laissa de nombreux messages se ressemblant tous et dans lesquels il devenait de plus en plus suppliant. C'était de sa faute, depuis le début, Oikawa lui avait tendu la main et avait tout fait pour lui redonner confiance en lui. Sa seule réaction avait été de le traiter comme la pire des ordures... Jamais jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait insulté, jamais. Tous deux avaient toujours eu un infini respect l'un pour l'autre. Même quand Iwaizumi le frappait derrière la tête ou lui disait qu'il était égocentrique et immature, jamais il n'avait été insultant à son encontre, loin de là.

 **Oikawa**

Il resta un long moment interdit après avoir entendu les paroles de ce qu'il croyait être son meilleur ami. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans discontinuer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu, lui qui d'habitude avait la langue bien pendue? Mais voilà, c'était Iwaizumi. Et face à lui, il se sentait toujours faible. Quand il n'était pas capable de faire face à ses responsabilités, il souriait. Car il était toujours plus facile de sourire quand les mots ne voulaient pas venir, car il était plus facile de passer pour un salaud que de dire ce que l'on ressentait tout au fond de soi. Iwaizumi n'avait vu qu'une partie de la scène alors comment lui expliquer?

Il avait l'impression que peu à peu le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, que toutes ses certitudes, tous ses sourires, n'étaient plus que du baratin et n'avaient aucune valeur. Les cours reprirent cet après-midi-là mais le pointu ne revint pas. Il fallait faire bonne figure et comme toujours, il souriait. Sourire quand notre seule envie est de pleurer, sourire quand tout s'écroule sous nos pieds, sourire encore et toujours inlassablement au point que cela en perde tout son sens.

Le soir, le jeune homme rentra immédiatement chez lui et n'adressa la parole à personne. Il vit seulement le message de Tobio qui l'insultait à son tour de tous les noms.

Dans la soirée, il reçut même un message de Nishinoya: " Oikawa san, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour le baiser échangé, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer la main et profiter de la situation délicate dans laquelle tu te trouves actuellement. Pardonne-moi, j'espère que l'on pourra rester ami malgré tout "

Le libero bien entendu ne se doutait aucunement de la situation dans laquelle était son aîné. Ce simplement baiser avait eu bien plus de répercussions qu'escomptées pour le plus jeune. Oikawa aurait pu être un salaud. Il aurait pu se venger en rappelant Nishinoya. Il aurait pu sortir avec lui et commencer une jolie petite histoire.

Mais pour quoi faire ? Il avait Iwaizumi _dans la peau_. Il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré aucun homme : sa peau, son parfum, lui, chaque centimètre de son corps collé contre le sien, éveillait tant de sensations. Il le désirait plus que de raison et à tel point que cela en devenait douloureux et lui retournait l'estomac. Le passeur se leva et, après avoir saisi ses béquilles, alla vomir le peu d'aliments qu'il était parvenu à ingurgiter dans la journée. Son pointu et cette histoire d'amour tuée dans l'œuf le rendaient littéralement malade. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Sa mère l'avait entendu se rendre jusqu'aux toilettes pour y vomir mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne disait jamais rien sa mère elle se contentait de lui sourire tendrement et de le laisser vivre sa vie. C'était une qualité qu'il appréciait chez elle à bien y réfléchir. Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance, il aimait cela.

On toqua chez eux vers vingt heures. Le jeune homme ne descendit pas mais il ouvrit la porte afin d'écouter.

« Je suis désolé Iwaizumi kun, Tooru ne se sent pas bien ce soir. Il vaut mieux qu'il se repose. Et puis… je ne sais pas si tu devrais repasser pour le moment. Laisse-lui quelques jours de repos, tu veux bien ? »

Ses parents, bien sûr, avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis quelques temps. Ils ne disaient jamais rien à Oikawa tant qu'il était capable de régler lui-même ses problèmes. Mais depuis sa blessure, tout semblait s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Sans le savoir réellement, sa mère le protégeait malgré tout et l'aidait. Oui, il avait besoin de calme, il avait besoin qu'on le laisse un peu seul afin qu'il se remette. Mais se remettre de quoi ? D'un chagrin d'amour ?

Il soupira. S'il avait su qu'un jour, il pourrait souffrir d'un bête _chagrin d'amour_ … D'ailleurs ce mot « chagrin », il était bien mal choisi. Cela donnait l'impression de quelque chose qui faisait un peu mal mais qui passait assez rapidement comme une grippe. Cela ne traduisait aucunement cette douleur lancinante qui lui retournait les entrailles et le brûlait de l'intérieur. Plus qu'un chagrin, c'était une mise à mort, _sa_ mise à mort. Iwaizumi avait eu sa vie entre ses mains : il avait pris le parti de la briser en mille morceaux. Et il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même d'avoir voulu tout lui donner, tout lui offrir, y compris son cœur. Son cœur, qui jusqu'à présent, était toujours enfermé dans un coffre fort dont il était le seul à détenir la clé. Parce qu'il savait que c'était dangereux, parce qu'il savait l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur lui, et parce qu'il savait aussi qu'il ne le réservait qu'à une personne. Mais comment faire quand cette fameuse personne, arrive, le prend et le brise sans ménagement avant de partir comme elle est venue ?

Qu'il pouvait être bête. Tout était si bien avant qu'il ne se blesse, avant qu'il y ait ce baiser, avant que leurs corps ne soient si proches, avant que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent. Maintenant, il en était devenu accro. Il cherchait son odeur, sa peau, ses caresses, ses baisers. Il les cherchait de jour comme de nuit : c'était à en devenir fou. Combien de rêves avait-il fait où tous deux étaient plus proches que jamais et profitait seulement du bonheur d'être l'un avec l'autre ? Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé, un léger sourire en lèvres, le corps en sueur de tout ce désir inavoué et inassouvi ? Trop de fois. Beaucoup trop. Et cette frustration, cette douleur qui en découlait, il la détestait plus que tout.

 **Iwaizumi**

Iwaizumi avait bien essayé de passer chez lui le soir-même afin d'avoir une véritable discussion avec lui. Mais la mère du jeune homme l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Le capitaine avait-il donné des instructions ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Etait-il si mal que cela ? Le pointu sentit son estomac se retourner en y pensant. Comment cette situation avait-elle pu dégénérer de la sorte ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Maintenant, il refusait de lui parler. Peut-être que la seule solution était d'attendre après tout.

Alors le pointu attendit. Cela dura quelques jours durant lesquels Iwaizumi ne dormait que difficilement. Le passeur demeurait injoignable et, en classe, il s'était arrangé pour changer de place afin de rester loin de ce qui était son meilleur ami. Toute communication avait été officiellement rompue.

Ce que le numéro quatre avait remarqué toutefois, c'était que son capitaine était bien pâle comme s'il couvait une mauvaise grippe. A bien y réfléchir, lui non plus ne devait pas avoir l'air en bonne forme. Aux entraînements, il se faisait régulièrement houspiller par le coach car il n'était pas concentré et ses attaques perdaient en précision. Il se retrouvait donc à faire plus de tours de terrain que les autres.

C'était un fait : il fallait qu'Oikawa revienne. Parce que sans lui, plus rien n'était pareil. Le volley avait de l'importance quand _il_ était là. C'est parce qu'il sentait ce regard bienveillant, cette douceur dans ses yeux, ce soutien et cette protection, qu'il avait envie de jouer, qu'il avait envie de lui prouver qu'il était capable de le faire et que, pour lui, il aurait décroché la lune.

Ce soir-là, plus qu'un autre soir, il avait eu une longue discussion avec l'entraîneur qui l'avait mis en garde. Soit il faisait des efforts, soit il pouvait être certain que sa place de titulaire serait sérieusement remise en question. Les poings serrés, la tête baissée, il avait écouté sans rien dire, les larmes embuant ses yeux. Arrivé chez lui, il posa son sac, s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit où, un ballon de volley dans les mains, il fit des passes hautes, comme il le faisait autrefois.

Dans l'entrée, il entendait sa mère en grande discussion au téléphone. Elle semblait préoccupée mais il n'y prêta pas tout à fait attention. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle vint toquer à sa porte. Le jeune homme se leva alors, déverrouilla la porte et la laissa entrer avant de se rallonger dans son lit.

« J'ai eu ton coach au téléphone. Tout de suite après ça, j'ai eu la mère de Tooru… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ton coach m'a dit que tu risquais de perdre ta place de titulaire et…et la maman de Tooru, elle, semblait très inquiète. »

Silence. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'il avait tellement Oikawa dans la peau que cela le rendait malade et que sa vie sans lui équivalait à ne pas vivre du tout ? Il fixait son ballon et avait repris ses passes. Sa mère finit par l'attraper et le prit entre ses mains.

« Ecoute mon chéri, je ne suis pas idiote. Je… J'ai bien vu que tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie et que tu ne regardes même pas les filles. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'Oikawa et toi, vous passiez du temps ensemble et que…qu'il compte énormément pour toi. Depuis qu'il s'est blessé… »

« Maman, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. » coupa le pointu, plus pâle que jamais.

« Pourtant _Hajime Iwaizumi_ , on va l'avoir cette conversation. »

C'était extrêmement rare qu'elle prenne une voix aussi autoritaire. Doucement, elle avait saisi les mains de son fils et les caressait doucement.

« Hajime…Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que j'ai bien compris depuis longtemps que tu n'aimais pas les femmes. Et que Tooru n'était pas seulement ton meilleur ami. Sa mère m'a appelée car il est dans le même état que toi et… et si je t'en parle c'est parce qu'il faut que cela cesse. Vous devez vous parler, vous devez avoir une discussion. Même si elle ne finit pas de la manière dont tu le souhaites, elle est nécessaire. Tooru se rend malade, il ne mange plus beaucoup. Toi, tu fais des bêtises aux entraînements et tu vis comme un mort-vivant. Chéri, ta sexualité importe peu du moment que tu es heureux, tu comprends ? »

Ces mots. S'il avait pu espérer entendre ces mots venant de sa mère auparavant, il n'y aurait pas cru. Lui qui pensait que ses parents espéraient pour lui un chemin tout tracé avec une femme et des enfants… Malgré lui, un flot de larmes se mit à ruisseler sur ses joues. Sa mère ne le savait pas mais c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle pouvait lui faire. D'un geste tendre, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et caressa son dos.

« Même à dix-huit ans, tu demeures mon grand bébé… Je veux que tu sois heureux, tu entends ? Alors trouve une manière de lui parler et de régler cela. Je te soutiendrais toujours mon ange, quelle que soit ta décision. »

Il hocha doucement la tête étant dans l'incapacité à dire quoi que ce soit. Sa mère resta un long moment avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Elle descendit ensuite, le laissant endormi dans son lit. Bien sûr, elle savait que la situation n'allait pas être facile à expliquer à son mari. Mais c'était la vie de leur fils et son bien-être était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Dans la maisonnée Oikawa, la même discussion avait eu lieu entre mère et fils.

Le lendemain, Iwaizumi se leva tôt pour se rendre au lycée, bien décidé à parler à son meilleur ami, qu'il le veuille ou non. Sa mère avait raison, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il fallait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette situation trouve sa solution. L'attaquant avait donc décidé d'attendre son capitaine sous un des cerisiers en fleur bordant le chemin du lycée. Oikawa adorait les cerisiers en fleurs. Il avait toujours voulu déclarer sa flamme sous un de ces arbres.

Le passeur ne tarda pas à arriver avec ses béquilles. Son ami se mit alors devant lui et le tira par le bras pour l'amener un peu plus loin. Oui, Iwaizumi profitait de sa faiblesse physique, mais, en même temps, il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour attraper son anguille.

« On doit parler. »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissait, Iwaizumi s'inclina le plus bas qu'il le pouvait, dévoilant sa nuque offerte à son meilleur ami. D'elles-mêmes, des larmes s'étaient mises à perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir ces mots… La vérité, c'est que je me suis rendu compte que je ne supporte pas de te voir dans les bras d'un autre parce que… parce que je t'aime. »

Les larmes tombaient au sol, se brisant en mille éclats de tristesse. Oikawa, doucement, s'approcha et posa sa main contre son visage, l'incitant à se relever. Ses yeux à lui aussi brillaient de cette lueur douloureuse qui l'accompagnait depuis quelques jours. Alors, prenant ce geste comme une autorisation, Iwaizumi le saisit lentement par la taille et captura ses lèvres. Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour goûter à nouveau à cette douceur ?

C'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Les deux jeunes hommes demeuraient enlacés, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils étaient dehors et on risquait de les voir mais ça, le pointu avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'être avec celui qu'il aimait.

Il avait rencontré le véritable amour depuis bien longtemps mais sa peur du regard des autres l'avait empêchée de le vivre pleinement. Plus jamais il ne ferait une telle erreur.

Dehors, les premières fleurs des cerisiers tombaient tranquillement créant un tourbillon de pétales roses qui volaient au vent.

A suivre...

* * *

Il s'agit techniquement de la fin de la trame principale. Toutefois, je pense faire encore un ou deux chapitres un peu plus légers pour conclure !

J'ai essayé de faire une sorte d'effet miroir entre les deux points de vue des personnages. Je ne sais pas si cela se voyait très bien !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, merci de me suivre !


	8. Chapter 8 - Entremetteurs

Blessé

Chapitre 8

* * *

Deux rires cristallins s'échappaient d'une fenêtre du premier étage. Le rire de deux personnes qui s'appréciaient. Rire complice, amical, chaleureux, amoureux même. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Oikawa s'était réconcilié avec Iwaizumi et que celui-ci avait fini par accepter les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son capitaine. Dès lors, la vie était devenue si belle pour eux deux qu'une météorite aurait pu s'abattre sur Terre que cela ne les aurait pas alarmés. Ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient bien. Pourquoi penser au reste ?

« Mais arrête je te dis que j'ai raison et que tu as tort. Arrête de vouloir prendre mon téléphone, je regarde. »

Des larmes de rire dans les yeux, ces mêmes larmes qui, quelques jours auparavant, témoignaient d'une détresse sans nom. On pouvait l'affirmer sans difficulté, Oikawa était redevenu celui qu'il était et ces dernières semaines n'étaient qu'un mauvais souvenir qu'il s'était empressé d'oublier au plus vite.

A l'heure actuelle, Iwaizumi était sur lui en train d'essayer de saisir le téléphone de son petit ami.

« Ah ça y est, ça a chargé ! Eh biiiiiim j'avais raison Iwa-chan ! J'ai gagnéééé ! »

D'un air triomphant, le numéro un d'Aoba Jôsai lui tendit le téléphone avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. C'était encore une histoire idiote de doubleur dans un anime qu'ils regardaient. Oikawa était sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix alors qu'Iwaizumi soutenait mordicus que son ami se trompait. Résultat des comptes, le châtain avait raison au grand damne du brun qui poussa un soupir avant de poser le téléphone juste à côté de lui, ne changeant pas de position pour autant, restant à califourchon sur lui.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as gagné si je ne suis pas trop indiscret, Shittykawa ? »

Le passeur sembla réfléchir un instant d'avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son vice-capitaine.

« Ça, je ne l'ai pas encore décidé. Mais ça viendra… » Murmura-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui, déposant un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres.

Baiser qui en l'espace de quelques secondes devint bien plus passionné, les deux langues mutines se battant l'une contre l'autre, poursuivant cette lutte acharnée d'une manière bien plus plaisante. A bout de souffle, l'attaquant se recula doucement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux toi. Gamin. »

« Gamin toi-même. Et puis, ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas cela. »

Un soupir. Puis un sourire qui étira lentement les lèvres du brun qui se laissa tomber sur son petit ami, profitant un instant de ses bras puissants qui l'enlacèrent.

« Ça, je ne le dirais plus jamais de ma vie. »

Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, Oikawa avait posé une de ses mains dans son dos pendant que l'autre jouait amoureusement avec ses cheveux. Qu'il n'oserait plus jamais le dire, il s'en doutait. Ils avaient bien trop souffert ces dernières semaines pour relancer les hostilités aussi bêtement. Et puis, il n'y avait plus aucune question à se poser puisqu'ils se sentaient bien ensemble. Après tout, c'était le principal non ?

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller se promener. Tu veux ? »

Ces paroles avaient été susurrées à l'oreille de son petit-ami qui frissonna. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Oikawa qui sentit la chair de poule s'étendre peu à peu sur son corps et ce notamment dans son dos.

« Si tu veux oui. »

Mais pour autant, aucun des deux ne semblaient bouger, comme s'ils attendaient que l'un se décidât pour que l'autre bougeât enfin. Qu'il était agréable de profiter de ces moments de douceur une fois la gêne disparue, une fois l'inquiétude constante que votre famille, vos amis, vous demandent ce que vous faisiez. Les parents des deux jeunes hommes avaient eu une longue discussion qui avait abouti à la conclusion suivante : Ils ne pouvaient pas demeurer malheureux aussi longtemps. Ils s'aimaient ? Et bien soit, qu'ils s'aimaient. Dès lors, leur couple avait été accepté dans les deux familles même si les garçons conservaient les marques d'affection pour les moments où ils étaient seuls afin de ne mettre personne mal à l'aise.

Poussant un léger soupir de lassitude, Iwaizumi finit par se lever au bout de longues minutes avant d'aller chercher sa veste. Son petit ami le rejoignit rapidement et tous deux sortirent se promener un peu. Depuis que l'attaquant l'avait embrassé en pleine rue, plus personne n'était étonné de voir ce couple d'hommes qui se tenaient la main. Et quand bien même des regards dédaigneux se posaient sur eux, un large sourire illuminait tant leurs visages que la gêne naissait chez les passants qui finissaient par détourner le regard. Finalement, apprendre à vivre avec le regard des autres n'était pas si difficile. Iwaizumi l'avait compris quand il s'était rendu compte que le soutien d'Oikawa était nécessaire. A deux, on était toujours plus fort. A deux, on pouvait déplacer des montagnes.

Le passeur n'avait plus besoin de ses béquilles mais il les amenait toujours avec lui lorsqu'ils sortaient se balader afin de pouvoir les reprendre si jamais il se sentait fatigué. Il demeurait frustré de ne pouvoir faire du volley mais il savait que s'il voulait être capable de jouer au niveau d'autrefois, il fallait faire un effort et prendre sur soi. En plus, qu'il était agréable de se plaindre à Iwa-chan qui finissait par le faire taire en l'embrassant. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Jeu qu'Oikawa appréciait particulièrement par ailleurs.

Arrivés dans un parc où les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers volaient au vent, les garçons s'assirent tranquillement. Le ballon de volley déjà sorti, Iwaizumi envoya la balle au passeur qui la lui renvoya. Certes, le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai ne pouvait plus faire de volley, mais ça, c'était seulement debout. Alors autant poursuivre un entraînement qui ne concernaient exclusivement que les passes. L'attaquant avait trouvé cela afin de satisfaire l'appétit volley ballistique de son petit ami qui se plaignait un peu trop à son goût.

« Ouais mais tu ne peux pas attaquer c'est nul ! » se lamenta le passeur au bout d'un moment, une moue boudeuse présente au coin de ses lèvres.

« On se fiche de me faire attaquer, ce qu'il faut pour le moment, c'est que toi tu fasses des passes. Tu ne vas pas te laisser distancer par Tobio quand même ? »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, la moue dite boudeuse s'était transformée en un rictus méprisant.

« Je le surpasse déjà ce morveux ! »

Alors qu'Iwaizumi allait dire quelque chose, un rire s'éleva derrière eux. Ce rire, Oikawa l'aurait reconnu entre mille maintenant qu'il avait appris à le reconnaître. C'était celui de Nishinoya Yû. Immédiatement, le passeur sentit son petit ami se crisper. En même temps, avec le passif qu'ils avaient tous les deux, il y avait de quoi être tendu.

« Il te montrera par la suite que c'est lui le meilleur. Nous sommes les meilleurs Oikawa san. »

Le châtain reprit sa moue boudeuse face à l'attitude clairement provocante du petit libéro de Karasuno. Il le reconnaissait bien là il ne se laissait jamais démonter même si la situation était particulièrement étrange.

« En fait, je suis content de vous croiser ensemble. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour le malentendu qu'il a pu y avoir. »

Iwaizumi sembla alors se détendre un peu bien que son regard demeurât méfiant. Il savait pertinemment que _Noya chan_ , comme Oikawa aimait l'appeler, était tout à fait le genre d'homme à faire chavirer le cœur de son passeur.

« Tout est pardonné. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es juste venu pour ça ? » répondit le châtain.

Nishinoya rougit malgré lui et détourna le visage. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, ce n'était absolument pas son genre. Généralement, il rentrait dans le tas et se posait ensuite les bonnes questions. Bref, exactement l'attitude qu'il avait eu avec son aîné deux semaines auparavant.

« Allez, assied-toi et accouche. »

Le plus jeune obtempéra et poussa un soupir avant de s'expliquer :

« En fait, quand on s'est euh embrassé… enfin quand je t'ai embrassé… je me suis rendu compte que je ne ressentais pas ce que je pensais ressentir pour toi. Je… J'ai immédiatement pensé à quelqu'un d'autre en le faisant. »

Iwaizumi écoutait le brun à la mèche, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis des révélations du plus jeune. Au fond, et il n'arriverait pas de si tôt à l'oublier, il avait juste envie de lui mettre la raclée du siècle. Mais en même temps, maintenant que tout s'était arrangé et que tous les deux s'étaient mis ensemble, tout avait changé. Même son ressentiment pour le lycéen de Karasuno.

De son côté, le capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai s'était mis à glousser. Il ne semblait pas prendre la nouvelle si mal que cela. Au contraire, il était assez content. Il n'avait donc pas brisé le cœur de ce jeune homme qu'il appréciait tant !

« Je peux savoir à qui tu pensais alors ? J'en ai bien le droit, non ? »

Nishinoya hocha la tête. Il semblait toutefois gêné et ne cessait de triturer un porte-clés qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Azumane Asahi. Tu sais, l'attaquant de mon équipe. »

« Aaah, le délinquant ? »

« Ouais, la grande perche qui fait peur car il a déjà des poils au menton ! » renchérit Oikawa lui s'approcha du plus jeune pour l'attraper par le cou et lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement.

« Il n'est pas comme cela en réalité… Et puis, oh et puis zut, vous m'ennuyez. »

Il s'apprêtait à se relever mais déjà le passeur l'avait saisi par le poignet en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

« Allez, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Alors, le brun lui dévoila tout. Suite au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, Asahi avait littéralement pété un plomb. Il était presque devenu violent et Sawamura et Sugawara avaient dû intervenir car il aurait été capable de le frapper. Depuis, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole ce qui rendait le plus jeune malheureux. Il voulait tout simplement qu'Oikawa et Iwaizumi l'aident à lui expliquer la situation et surtout qu'ils lui donnent des conseils.

Bien sûr, tous deux auraient pu répondre que cela ne les concernait pas et encore moins venant d'un joueur d'une équipe adverse. Ils auraient pu lui dire de se débrouiller. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils firent. Nishinoya avait lui aussi souffert de la tension qu'il y avait eu entre le capitaine et son second. Alors au fond, ils lui devaient bien cela. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à élaborer un plan leur permettant de faire tomber la grande perche délinquante comme l'appelait Oikawa dans les bras du petit corbeau.

* * *

J'avais promis de revenir avec une suite alors la voici ! Elle est bien plus légère comme promis et, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne laisse pas Noya chan dans le pétrin dans lequel il était. Après tout, comme la trame principale est terminée, on peut bien s'occuper des autres personnages ;) !

J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que j'ai publié sur Wattpad (pseudo poisondouxamer) récemment une originale sur le thème du volley. Elle se nomme "De tes rêves à mes rêves". Elle n'est pas yaoi, mais si vous appréciez le volley, peut-être trouverez vous votre bonheur ;) !


End file.
